Sin Harry
by Kendra Dhyanna
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el mundo mágico entero le dio la espalda a Harry?, ¿Qué pasaría si la guerra no hubiese terminado como sabemos? ¿Cómo sería el mundo si Harry hubiese muerto? ¿Cómo sería el mundo mágico sin Harry?Este es mi primer finc donde muchos de los personajes son malos o egoístas. Para mí es muy UA porque no es como pienso de los personajes, pero me parece una idea divertida.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los estoy tomando prestado.

**N.A.:** Por primera vez, estoy escribiendo un fin donde la mayoría de los personajes son más egoístas, malos, retorcidos y crueles, de lo suelo tratar. Espero que les guste mi primera historia donde muchos son malos y pocos son amables.

**PROLOGO.**

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Harry, deseo haberse quedado en su cama y no levantarse nunca. Bueno a decir verdad, esos días eran más comunes, más normales, cada vez, era así como su vida se llenaba últimamente. Podía decir con seguridad que desde el año pasado no había sonreído, su vida era un valle gris constante, cada cosa que sucedía solo parecía empeorarla.

A los quince años, Harry Potter, se encontraba preguntándose constantemente por qué seguía vivo, a parte del hecho de que él no le daría la satisfacción de morir a los que lo querían en una tumba. Si él iba a ser infeliz, bueno, que los demás lo fueran también, aunque sea por el hecho de que él seguía respirando.

Su quinto año era una pesadilla, y aunque la primavera había llegado ya al castillo, el solo recibía miradas frías de sus compañeros, comentarios mordaces de los demás Gryffindors y burlas de los Slytherin, más de lo normal. Y como si no fuese suficiente, las detenciones de Umbridge eran tan frecuentes, que pasaba cada día hasta altas horas de la madrugada tratando de ponerse al día con sus deberes y eludiendo las pesadillas, que evadían sus sueños cada vez que se iba a dormir.

Y con su prohibición de Quidditch, no era mucho lo que Harry tenía para tratar de levantar sus ánimos. Y solo sumándole el hecho de que un mago oscuro maníaco estaba detrás de su vida, y que su director manipulador no había hablado con él desde el inicio del mandato para decirle o insinuarle que había un plan o una idea para mantenerlo con vida, solo ponía su ánimo más abajo.

Con un andar cansado, como si hubiese vivido unas cuantas décadas, Harry entro lentamente al Gran Comedor, en realidad él preferiría tomar su almuerzo en las cocinas que rodeado de tantas personas que no dudarían en demostrar su molestia por su presencia, pero a decir verdad, solo había un tanto que él podía soportar de la constante adulación de Dobby, y aunque él adoraba al pequeño elfo domestico, hoy en día no tenía la paciencia de verle, y además había perdido suficientes comidas para empezar a igualar su dieta en Privet Drive, así que tendría que soportar lo que fuese mientras tomaba su almuerzo.

Dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó en un espacio despejado de la tabla, alejado de las demás personas que ya estaban allí.

Mientras apilaba en su plato puré de papas al lado de su carne, vio como Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, se sentaba cerca de él, dirigiéndole miradas de desprecio. Él solo pudo reprimir un bufido de molestia con mucha dificultad, ¿qué esperaban?, ¿qué se pusiera a llorar por sus miradas?, sí como no. Claro, su deslealtad había dolido, la forma en que simplemente lo apuñalaron por la espalda había picado hondamente, él había confiado en ellos y eso era algo que no lograba con facilidad, y aun así lo habían traicionado.

Su amistad se había comenzado a romper en el tercer año, pero en el cuarto Ron había sacado sus colores, abandonándolo en cuanto su nombre salió del cáliz de fuego, llamándolo tramposo y sembrando mentiras cada vez más, especialmente desde que había ganado el segundo lugar después de la primera prueba. Y Hermione, ese recuerdo aun hacia que su boca tuviese un sabor amargo.

_Flasback_

_Había vuelto, Voldemort había vuelto, el señor oscuro había vuelto, y el ministerio no le creía, y Sirius estaba furioso con él, y Remus decepcionado, ¡Maldita sea! Eso era lo único que se repetía en su mente, mientras subía a la torre de Gryffindor y entraba por el retrato de la señora gorda._

_Allí en la sala común estaba Hermione y hablando en un rápido susurro con Ron, pero tan pronto lo vio, se había callado y acercado a él con las manos en la cintura._

_¿Y bien?- había exigido Hermione con su mejor voz de mandona, ignorando el rostro cansado y triste delante de ella._

_Voldemort ha vuelto, y el ministerio no lo cree- Harry había suspirado, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello negro- Fudge cree que miento y que Dumbledore está loco por creerme._

_Esto es tú culpa, Potter- había chillado Hermione, sin importarle la mirada llena de sorpresa en la cara de Harry o la tristeza que empezaba a inundar sus ojos verdes- si no estuvieras por ahí diciendo lo mucho que esa estúpida cicatriz te duele, buscando la lastima de los demás, el Profeta no tendría esos artículos y Fudge creería lo que está sucediendo._

_Además- había dicho Ron, levantándose del sofá para posicionarse del lado de Hermione- si hubieses sido lo suficientemente bueno en algo, por una vez en tu vida, no estaríamos en este maldito problema._

_Todo había seguido así durante un par de horas, aquellos que había pensado como sus mejores amigos seguían diciendo cada cosa estaba mal con él, cuanta culpa llevaba en los hombros, cuan poco valía. Granger y Weasley le habían recordado a Tía Petunia en un buen día. _

_Fin del flashback._

Al final habían cortado todos los lazos de amistad, pero en vez de la fría cortesía que Harry hubiese esperado, se había encontrado con que ambos lideraban campañas de desprestigio de su nombre y lideraban el gran grupo de odio a Harry Potter no Slytherin de Hogwarts.

No puedo creer- dijo Granger en voz alta- la poca vergüenza que algunas personas tienen para dar su cara por aquí.

Y el poco respeto- siguió Weasley- que tienen por las personas decentes, destruyendo el apetito de lo demás.

Si algo puede destruir tu apetito Weasley- respondió Harry harto de los comentarios, ganándose una breve mirada de sorpresa de los Gryffindors que se habían acostumbrado a Harry aceptando humildemente los insultos- puedo estar empacando mis maletas, porque el fin del mundo se acerca.

Oh, alguien ponga una línea en el calendario- dijo Ernie, desde la mesa de Revenclaw- Potter tiene cerebro.

Vamos, Ernie- dijo Justin de Hupleful- eso solo es prueba de que hay algo dentro de su cabeza que no sea su maldito ego.

Vaya- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras- Potter tiene la cabeza más amplia del mundo, si algo puede subsistir además de su ego.

Suficiente- dijo Harry con una voz llena de veneno- solo déjenme tranquilo, lo único que estoy haciendo es tratar de vivir.

Exactamente- dijo un Gryffindor de séptimo año- ese es el problema.

Sigues vivo- dijo un Ravenclaw de cuarto año- y eso es un problema para todos.

Muerto- dijo Pansy Parkison- la vida de todos sería mucho más sencilla, más feliz.

Basta- dijo McGonagall desde la mesa de profesores más que furiosa por lo que le decían a su pequeño león, aun más cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes del Gran Comedor asentían fervientemente con su cabeza o se reían de los comentarios- de toda esta tontería.

¡Bah!, Minerva- dijo Dolores Umbridge con una sonrisa malvada agitando la mano al aire- deja que se expresen, tienen derecho a decir lo que piensan.

Además, Minerva- dijo Dumbledore, interrumpiendo a su directora adjunta- si Harry no quiere oír, bien puede salir.

Pero Albus- dijo Pomona Sprout- seguramente no vamos a permitir esto.

De hecho- dijo un Huppleful, dejando de ver a los profesores- muerto, no tendríamos que soportarte.

Genial- dijo Harry con desprecio- Hogwarts me quiere muerto.

Justo en ese momento todos en el gran comedor quedaron en silencio cuando una pila de pergaminos apareció en la mitad de la mesa de los profesores, con una fuerte luz narnaja, aturdiendo a todos por un momento, hasta que una voz suave que parecía salir de las hojas mismas comenzó a hablar.


	2. Capitulo 1 El principio del fin

**CAPITULO 1.**

(_Tomado del Capítulo 33:El cuento del príncipe y capítulo 34: De nuevo el bosque/ Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte) Todo lo que reconozcas es de J.K Rowling._

**NA: He modificado varias de las partes tomadas del libro de las reliquias para que se adapte a la historia que estoy realizando, eliminando personajes o modificando los diálogos para que corresponda a la personalidad que estoy tratando de lograr. Así que es importante leer el finc en su totalidad, quien sabe donde se puede encontrar las sorpresas.**

_Todos en el gran comedor quedaron en silencio cuando la pila de pergaminos apareció en la mitad de la mesa de los profesores, aturdiendo a todos por un momento, hasta que una voz suave que parecía salir de las hojas mismas comenzó a hablar._

— _Querido Hogwarts:_

_Ustedes han deseado que Harry Potter simplemente no existiera, cada casa del colegio en su mayoría ha querido en el día de hoy que el joven heredero de la familia Potter no se encontrase con vida. Pero no solo lo hicieron ustedes sino también aquellos que por el señor Potter son considerados su familia así como el mismo. _

_Sus deseos son poderosos con su magia respaldándolos. Y no querido Harry, tú no vas a morir en este momento._

— Es una lástima, así hubiese sido rápido, aunque no estoy seguro de lo doloroso que podría llegar a ser.- dijo Harry, haciendo que los que estaban más cerca de él, girarán los ojos, pensando que solo quería llamar la atención sobre sí mismo.

— _Sin embargo se las ha concedido la oportunidad de conocer lo que sucederá en el futuro (_ahora se oían susurros emocionados por todas partes_), sabrán lo cierto o falso que las palabras de Harry Potter son, y lo que su mundo llegará a ser. Aunque, y debo advertirles una parte de él se encuentra desde los pensamientos y sentimientos de Harry._

— ¡NO!, ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO!, nadie tiene derecho a conocer como me siento o lo que pienso, no tienen derecho alguno a hacer algo como esto.

— ¡SILENCIO!- dijo Umbridge- usted no tiene nada que decir aquí.

— ¿Nada?- repitió Harry- Son mis pensamientos, ¿cómo es que no llegó a tener nada que decir?, es absurdo…

— Es suficiente, Harry- dijo Hermione mirándolo como si fuese algo que se hubiese pegado a su zapato- deja de ser tan malditamente egoísta con esto podemos saber a que atenernos en el futuro.

— Es cierto, señor Potter- dijo Dumbledore, haciendo que Harry rompiese la mirada incrédula que tenía sobre su ex-mejor amiga, centrándose ahora en el director- negarse a esto, es un acto sumamente egoísta y cruel, puede que encontremos la manera de hacer todo mejor. No podemos negar eso, solo por un capricho, como mantener algunas cosas en silencio.- termino el anciano con una mirada de decepción en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Cruel?- Harry dio una risa sin humor- ¿Solo un capricho?, querer mantener mis pensamientos para mí, ¿es un capricho?, esta bien adelante, lean, pero me niego a permanecer aquí.

— _Lo sentimos querido Harry- hablo la voz de nuevo- pero es necesario que estés presente así como algunos otros que en este momento deben estar llegando._

Terminadas estas palabras las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dando paso a un grupo variopinto de personas. A la cabeza venían el ministro de magia Fudge, junto con Percy Weasley, detrás de él venían Remus Lupin acompañado de Sirius Black, detrás de ellos estaban los señores Weasley, junto con Bill y Charlie, mientras que cerrando la marcha, iban Alastor Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Amelia Bones, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

Una vez los recién llegados fueron puestos al día, y se llegó a una tregua con el ministro de que Sirius Black no era realmente un criminal peligroso, todos se dirigieron a ocupar un puesto en el Gran Comedor. Así, todos los Weasley, a excepción de Percy, que estaba con el ministro en la mesa de los profesores, fueron a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Mientras que en Huppleful se había ubicado Amelia Bones y Tonks, en Ravenclaw, estaban Kingsley y Moody, y los Malfoy habían ido a la mesa de Slytherin.

Remus y Sirius se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando Harry los vio solo suspiro y bajo la mirada, para no tener que verlos a los ojos. Pero tenso sus hombros, cuando vio dos pares de pies frente a él. Dando otro suspiro elevo la mirada, y retuvo la mueca que se quiso formar en su rostro, cuando vio la mirada furiosa de Sirius y la decepcionada de Remus.

— Sirius, Remus- saludo con la voz suave, aunque bien podría haber gritado por la forma en la que todos los ojos estaban sobre él.

— Eres un mocoso desagradecido, bueno para nada- dijo Sirius con un gruñido, sin importarle el daño que se comenzaba a ver en los ojos jade- que no merece el aire que respira, que solo sirve para ser un estorbo, como podías negarte a que esto se leyera, y ¿sí mi inocencia está ahí?, no has hecho suficiente hasta ahora, por tu culpa murieron mis mejores amigos, mi vida se fue al infierno. Pero no, el niño, solo tiene que ser un mocoso malcriado, que es alérgico a cualquier cosa buena. Tú…

— Suficiente Canuto- dijo Remus Lupin, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo- estoy seguro que Harry sabe que sus padres deben estar revolcándose en la tumba por la forma en la que se está comportando, Lily lloraría de la vergüenza y James te desheredaría, estoy seguro que lo sabes, ¿no?

— No tengo idea- dijo Harry fijando la mirada vacía, sin brillo alguno en los ojos ámbar- al fin y al cabo no los conocí.

— Bueno, pues ellos tienen suerte- dijo la señora Weasley- cualquier padre estaría decepcionado profundamente de la forma en que salió.- solo se quedo en silencio cuando sintió a su esposo apretando su muñeca para llamar su atención.

— Si está bien-dijo Harry, con la voz llena de resentimiento y magia, que hizo temblar a algunos- soy una basura buena para nada, pero podemos terminar con esto para que puedan librarse de mi presencia.

— _La voz comenzó de nuevo- Esperamos querido Hogwarts e invitados que disfruten de la lectura, sean dichosos con su futuro._

_Atentamente; Los cuervos._

La profesora Umbridge le dio una sonrisa maliciosa a Harry, quien le devolvió la mirada llena de desprecio,

— Será mejor que comencemos con la lectura de este libro. ¿Alguien se ofrece para eso?

— Creo que lo mejor Dolores, será que formulemos un hechizo para que de la lectura, ¿no estas de acuerdo?

— Claro que sí- dijo con una voz asquerosamente infantil, mientras Dumbledore levanto la varita y murmuro- "_Vocus lectum_"

Inmediatamente un rayo suave carmín se dirigió al libro, y una voz profunda y melodiosa lleno el Gran Salón mientras todos los presentes se llenaban de emoción, a excepción de un mago azabache, que esperaba poder sacar algo de esto, quizás podría encontrar una forma alrededor de toda la porquería de su vida, aunque tuviese que sacar lo más profundo que tenía de Slytherin.

**La voz de Voldemort resonó desde las paredes y el piso, y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando para Hogwarts y todo lo que la rodeaba, que quienes vivían en Hogsmeade y todos aquellos que aún peleaban en el castillo lo escucharían tan claramente como si estuviera parado detrás de ellos, sintiendo su aliento en sus cuellos, como un soplo de muerte.**

— ¡NO!- fue un grito generalizado en el gran comedor de todos aquellos que no habían querido creer que el señor oscuro más peligroso de los últimos siglos aun estuviese vivo.

— Al fin- dijo Harry con una media sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaban empañados.

— ¡Tú!, ¿cómo te atreves a sonreír? Quien-tú-sabes esta vivo, esto es horrible, maldito desgraciado- dijo Seamus con furia.

— Por supuesto que esta vivo- dijo Harry con la voz tranquila- sé que esta vivo desde el año pasado, y el mundo mágico también, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

— Eres un imbécil Potter- dijo Hermione con la voz llena de desprecio- lo que dice significa que la guerra llegó hasta el castillo, que el mundo mágico está por caer- dijo mortificándose el labio entre los dientes.

— Sé lo que significa-dijo Harry- pero me encantaría saber de que año estamos hablando, que tan lejano esta ese día. Con un tiempo sabremos como prepararnos para lo que esta por venir- termino con la voz de alguien que ha visto muchas cosas y esta cansado de lo mismo. Dejando al comedor con un escalofrío, por lo viejo que en ese momento parecía.

**- Han peleado – dijo la voz, fría y aguda – Valientemente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorar el coraje. Aun así, han sufrido grandes pérdidas. Si continúan resistiéndose a mí, todos ustedes morirán, uno por uno. No quisiera que esto pasara. Cada gota de sangre mágica que se derrama es una pérdida y un desperdicio. Lord Voldemort es piadoso. **

— Claro- dijo Harry con sarcasmo- y el rosa es tu color, combina con tus ojos.

**Ordeno a mis tropas retirarse inmediatamente. Tienen una hora. Hagan frente a sus muertos con dignidad. Traten a los heridos."**

— ¿Muertos?- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos y la voz temblorosa Molly Weasley.

— Lamentablemente esta es una guerra, Molly-dijo Dumbledore- y siempre hay pérdidas.

— Pero no es justo- reclamo la pelirroja.

— No, no lo es-dijo el director.

— La vida no es justa- dijeron al mismo tiempo el profesor de pociones y el niño de oro. Los ojos del maestro se estrecharon aunque en sus labios hay una suave sonrisa que pocos eran capaces de ver, mientras que los ojos verdes tenían una chispa de travesura en ellos.

— Claro, y el niño mimado, lo sabría- dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy con desprecio.

— Bueno, hurón eso es algo que solo tendrás que sumar a la extensa lista de cosas que no conoces.

** "Ahora te hablo a ti, Harry Potter. **

— No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos- dijo un segundo año de Ravenclaw.

— ¿En verdad?- dijo Harry, arqueando una ceja- eso es algo de lo más suave que me ha pasado, o me pasará- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- a decir verdad Tom tiene un don para lo histriónico.

— Ten cuidado con tus palabras, Potter- susurro Lucius Malfoy.

— ¡Oh, vamos!, Además, ¿por qué lo escucharía señor Malfoy cuando no eres más que un débil mental?- dijo el Azabache con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Débil mental?, ¿Cómo te atreves?- Dijo el patriarca Malfoy

— Bueno, su mente es blandengue, sino ¿cómo se explica que sea tan débil que puede estar bajo el imperius, y ni siquiera tratar de luchar contra ella?, ¿o no era esa su defensa durante la primera guerra contra Voldie?

— Mocoso del infierno, cómo….- el señor Malfoy se calló cuando su esposa puso una de sus manos en sus hombros, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

**Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarme tú mismo. **

— Bueno, obviamente esa no es la primera vez que sucede, ¿no?- dijo Ron Weasley.

— ¿En realidad?- dijo Harry mientras sus ojos se endurecían un poco más- que yo recuerdo comadreja, fui yo quien siguió en la cámara de los secretos mientras te quedaste a salvo- termino el pelinegro ladeando la cabeza sin una pisca de remordimiento como Ron enrojecía.

— Eso fue diferente, era un accidente.

— Ah claro, igual que yo me enfrentará a Quirell mientras, recuérdame ¿dónde estabas?- termino con malicia el joven Gryffindor.

— Sí, pero yo no soy el culpable de la muerte de otros- dijo Ron con la voz llena de veneno- o Cedric solo murió por qué sí.- termino sonriendo mientras veía como Harry palidecía.

— Yo tendría cuidado Weasley, a menos que quieras terminar en el ala del hospital- amenazo con una voz sedosa Harry a alguien en quien había confiado- Además no debes preocuparte por la parte de los amigos, tu y Malfoy están en la misma lista en lo que a mí respecta.

**Esperaré por una hora en el Bosque Prohibido. Si al final de esa hora no has venido a verme, si no te has rendido, entonces la lucha se reiniciará. Pero esta vez yo mismo entraré a la batalla, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cada hombre, mujer o niño que trate de protegerte. Una hora.**

— Entonces, estoy seguro de que encontrará el camino abierto directo a mí- dijo Harry con amargura- o quizás alguien me lleve hasta él- terminó el ojiverde mirando a su director.

— No todos nos haríamos a un lado, Harry- dijo Luna Lovegood desde la mesa de Ravenclaw- algunos creemos que tu vida es importante.

— Incluso más que algún viejo -dijo Fred.

— sentido de por el bien común- termino George. Ganándose una leve pero genuina sonrisa de parte de Harry.

**Tanto Ron como Hermione sacudieron sus cabezas frenéticamente, mirando a Harry:- No lo escuches – dijo Ron.- Tienes una parte que cumplir, sigue siendo tu obligación– recalcó Hermione, con firmeza.**

— Impresionante- dijo con sarcasmo el profesor Snape- Potter se las ha arreglado para no matar todavía a Granger y Weasley.

— Gracias profesor- dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa- pero no debe darme tales cumplido, o voy a obtener una cabeza grande.

— Demasiado tarde- murmuro lo suficientemente alto Hermione.

— Por supuesto-dijo Harry- una sabelotodo lo sabría. Pero gracias de todas formas por el comentario realmente inútil. ¡Oh, Dulce Merlín! Espero que esto no sea demasiado lejos en el futuro, porque no creo que me pueda poner al día con ustedes dos por mucho tiempo.

— Si bueno, nosotros somos los que estaremos pegados con un mimado mocoso, cabeza de chorlito, con la prudencia de un suicida.- resoplo Hermione.

— Bueno profesor- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Snape- estoy seguro de que a pesar de algunas unas partes menos del cuerpo pueden seguir vivos, así que solo debo medirme con la mutilación.- haciendo que muchos se acercaran entre ellos como para protegerse.

— Apreciaría que no asustará a los estudiantes señor Potter- dijo McGonagall- su sentido del humor no es algo a lo que estén acostumbrados.

— Por supuesto, profesora- dijo Harry inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente, habiendo detectado una suave sonrisa en los ojos de su jefe de casa.

**Finalmente, la verdad. Tumbado, con la cara aplastada contra la alfombra polvorienta de la oficina donde una vez creyó estar aprendiendo los secretos de la victoria, Harry comprendió finalmente que no iba a sobrevivir. **

— Mmm, es un salto en los hechos, ¿no?-pregunto Harry, como si la afirmación de que iba a morir no fuera nada extraño.

— No.- dijeron los gemelos al tiempo- no puedes morir Harry.

— Sí, eres Harry Potter, tú no puedes morir.- afirmo Neville con los ojos nublados de tristeza por su amigo.

— Les aseguro, chicos- dijo Harry- que puedo morir, solo que soy demasiado terco para ello.

— Pero…- tartamudeo la profesora de transfiguración con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Será mejor que sigamos leyendo.- dijo Harry con la voz serena. Mientras Dumbledore le miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y curiosidad.

**Su tarea consistía en marchar tranquilamente hasta los acogedores brazos de la muerte. Y de camino, debía encargarse de los vínculos que aún mantenían a Voldemort con vida, de forma que cuando finalmente se pusiera en el camino de Voldemort, y no alzara la varita para defenderse, el final sería limpio, y la tarea que debió cumplirse en El Valle de Godric se completaría. Ninguno viviría, ninguno podría sobrevivir.**

— ¿Sin defensa?- dijo Harry, un borde de temor en su voz- mierda. Esto no va a ser divertido.

— Quien-tu-sabes va a morir- dijo con una enorme sonrisa Ron Weasley.

— Ahórrate el baile de la victoria comadreja- dijo Harry viéndolo con despreció- puedes hacerlo sobre mi tumba, sería más completo.

— Eso es imposible- dijo con la mirada perdida el Señor Malfoy- el señor oscuro no puede morir.

— Bueno, señor Malfoy, - dijo Harry, sonriendo siniestramente- si presta atención lo único seguro es que yo voy a morir. No que él lo hará- eso le vario la mirada furiosa de muchos de los reunidos- aunque tendremos que esperar y ver.- termino levantando los hombros.

**Sintió su corazón palpitarle intensamente en el pecho. Qué extraño que su temor por la muerte le hiciera más fuerte, manteniéndole valientemente con vida. Pero todo acabaría, y pronto. Los latidos de su corazón estaban contados. ¿Cuántas veces podría palpitar aún, mientras se levantaba y caminaba a través del castillo por última vez, salía a los campos y entraba en el bosque?**

— ¿Así de dramático, Potter?- se burlo Draco Malfoy, ganándose unas pocas miras molestas.

— Bueno estoy seguro que si quieres hurón puedo arreglar una situación en la que tengas que caminar hacia tu muerte-dijo Harry con la voz fría, él no estaba de humor para esto. Haciendo a Malfoy tragar violentamente antes de que cerrara la boca con fuerza.

**El terror le envolvió mientras estaba tendido, en el suelo, con los tambores funerarios retumbando en su interior. ¿Sería doloroso morir? En todas esas ocasiones en que había pensado que estaba a punto de suceder y escapó, no había realmente pensado en el hecho en sí. Su voluntad de vivir había sido siempre mucho mayor que su miedo a morir. Y a pesar de todo, no se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de huir, de escaparse de Voldemort. **

La gente había girado a verlo como si le observara por primera vez.

— Si eso acabará la guerra, voy a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo es lo correcto.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste- además no es que alguien me vaya a echar de falta, no en realidad- termino acrecentando la crudeza en sus ojos verdes, haciendo que muchos bajarán la cabeza en vergüenza.

**Se había acabado, lo sabía, y no quedaba nada más que ese hecho: morirse.  
¡Ojalá hubiera muerto en aquella noche de verano en que dejó el número cuatro de Privet Drive por última vez, cuando la varita hecha con la pluma del noble fénix le había salvado! ¡Ojalá hubiera muerto como Hedwig, tan rápido que no se habría enterado de qué había ocurrido! Ojalá se hubiera lanzado delante de una varita para salvar a alguien a quien amaba... En ese momento envidiaba incluso la muerte de sus padres. **

— Así sería más sencillo- suspiro el azabache- Simplemente sucedería sin pensar en ello.

**Este paseo, a sangre fría, hasta su propia destrucción, requeriría un tipo distinto de valor. Sintió cómo sus dedos temblaban ligeramente, e hizo un esfuerzo para controlarlos, aunque nadie podía verle; los retratos de las paredes estaban vacíos.**

— Estoy orgulloso muchacho- dijo Moody desde la mesa de Ravenclaw- y diga quien diga lo contrario, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, muchacho. Yo no podría jamás hacer algo como eso.

— Es cierto, tus padres…-Remus paso saliva mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello- ellos hubieran admirado eso.

— Oh!, que suerte- dijo Harry con sarcasmo, fijando los ojos duros como piedras preciosas en Lupin- solo tengo que morir para que mis padres no vomiten al pensar en mí. ¡Que suerte la mía! ¿Verdad, hombre lobo?- finalizó con desprecio.

Harry estaba cansado de tener que controlarse, su vida era una mierda continuamente y el haría sentir su descontento. Al diablo el niño bueno y amable que había sido, todos se habían vuelto contra él, muy bien, él se iba asegurar de que cada uno de ellos entendiera su disgusto. Además iba a morir pronto, algo le decía que esto no era demasiado lejos en el tiempo, así que ¿por qué debería controlar su lengua afilada y su temperamento vivo? Podría contar con la mano las personas en esta sala que merecían un segundo pensamiento, y aun así estaba seguro de que le sobraría dedos.

**Despacio, muy despacio, se sentó, y cuando lo hizo se sintió más vivo y más consciente de su propio cuerpo viviente que nunca antes. ¿Por qué no había jamás apreciado el milagro que era, cerebro y nervios y corazón latiendo? Todo desaparecería... o al menos, él no estaría en ellos. Comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente, con la boca y garganta completamente secas... igual que sus ojos.**

**La traición de Dumbledore no significaba casi nada. **

— ¿Traición?- susurro suavemente McGonagall girando a ver al director, con los ojos estrechos.

— Minerva, yo no he traicionado a nadie- dijo el director- siempre me asegurado de que Voldemort no se haga con el poder, que no nos subyugue.

— ¿Y Potter?- siseo Snape- exactamente ¿donde está en ese plan?

— Severus, debemos hacer lo que es necesario- repitió Dumbledore, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo.

— Además- dijo Harry- dice que no significa gran cosa, a decir verdad, no puedo haber vivido con los Dursley por orden del director y aun creer que soy algo más que un arma pulida para la guerra.

— Albus- dijo Arthur Weasley, con recelo-, es ¿eso cierto?

— Arthur no sé lo que ha sucedido en el futuro- dijo el anciano- y sé que eres demasiado centrado en ti mismo, Harry y difícil para mostrar el agradecimiento debido, pero siempre he tenido las mejores intenciones acerca de ti, y tu bienestar.

— Por supuesto director- dijo Harry con la voz desbordando desprecio- pero el camino al infierno siempre estará empedrado de buenas intenciones.

— Cada decisión que te ha causado algún daño, ha sido tan difícil para mí, niño.

— Claro, difícil para usted- dijo el gryffindor- pero soy yo el que ha vivido a través de ello.

— Harry deja de ser tan ridículamente egoísta- comenzó el director.

— Es suficiente, puede decir lo que quiera luego del capitulo, pero estoy harto de oírlo.- corto el azabache.

**Por supuesto que había existido un plan mayor: simplemente Harry había sido demasiado tonto como para verlo, como comprendía ahora. Nunca había cuestionado su propia asunción de que Dumbledore le quería vivo, roto e infeliz pero vivo al fin y al cabo.**

Harry solo asintió de acuerdo a sus propias palabras. Mientras los miembros que más fe tenían en el director le veían con rencor en sus ojos. Al tiempo que Dumbledore, se veía como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo.

**Ahora simplemente veía que la duración de su vida dependía de cuánto se tardara en eliminar todos los Horrocruxes. **

— Entonces, yo tenia razón- murmuro Dumbledore- eso fue lo que Tom uso.

— Ahhh- dijo Harry con los ojos luminosos de entendimiento- ahora comprendo.

— ¿Comprender qué?- pregunto bruscamente Hermione mientras lo miraba con profunda molestia.

— Búscalo en un libro-dijo Harry sin siquiera mirarla- oh, cierto, no hay libros sobre eso. Supongo entonces que no lo sabrás.

**Dumbledore le había pasado la tarea de destruirlos, y obedientemente había continuado cortando los lazos que ataban a Voldemort a la vida, ¡pero también a él! Qué acertado, qué elegante, no desperdiciar más vidas, sino asignar esa peligrosa misión al chico que ya había sido destinado al matadero, y cuya muerte no sería una calamidad, sino otro revés para Voldemort.**

**Y Dumbledore había sabido que Harry no se echaría atrás, que continuaría hasta el final, incluso aunque eso supusiera su fin, pues se había molestado en conocerle bien, ¿no? Dumbledore sabía, igual que Voldemort, que Harry no dejaría que nadie más muriera en su lugar ahora que había descubierto que estaba en sus manos detenerle. Las imágenes de Fred, Lupin y Tonks tendidos, muertos en el Gran Salón, se abrieron paso en su mente, y durante un momento apenas pudo respirar. La Muerte se sentía impaciente...**

— ¡No!- el grito angustioso resonó en varias gargantas del gran comedor, mientras el llanto comenzaba a oírse especialmente de la familia pelirroja. Hasta que una risa dejo al Gran Salón en silencio.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte?- grito una furiosa Molly Weasley, con los ojos hinchados y el rostro manchado de lágrimas- Maldito bastardo insensible.

— Lupin está muerto- logro sacar Harry entre sus risas mientras todos lo miraban con incredulidad.

— Tú…tú, monstruo- grito un furioso Sirius Black, que se levanto para abalanzarse sobre el niño-que-vivió con el puño en alto. – Cómo puedes alegrarte de algo así- dijo mientras caía tieso en su silla por un hechizo de parálisis dirigido por el joven Potter.

— Bueno- dijo Harry cambiando su expresión por una máscara fría- el hombre lobo al parecer tendrá que verse con mis padres, y no creo que ellos estén muy contentos- dijo con una sonrisa cruel.

— James me va a matar-susurro Remus mirando miserable.

— No, no creo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de lado- al fin y al cabo están muertos, pero no creo que tengas un inicio de eternidad muy bueno.

**Pero Dumbledore le había sobrestimado. Había fallado: la serpiente sobrevivió. Un Horrocrux continuaría atando a Voldemort a la tierra, incluso después de que mataran a Harry. **

— ¡No!- dijo Dumbledore con los ojos amplios mientras miraba a Harry- como puedes haber fallado. Mocoso miserable- grito el director, sorprendiendo a muchos en su arrebato de angustia y rabia.- nos has condenado a todos.

— Bueno- dijo Harry con la voz carente de emoción- soy un niño, no un soldado. Hice todo lo posible, e incluso mi muerte tiene el mismo propósito, creo que el resto es del mundo mágico. No puedes tener todo lo quieres siempre.

— Lo hiciste a propósito-acuso Ron- has fallado solo a propósito.

— Es suficiente- dijo el profesor Snape- es absurdo lo que se pide de Potter, y bastante impresionante lo que ha logrado, así que es suficiente de esa tontería.

**Aunque ciertamente facilitaría la tarea a otra persona. Se preguntaba quién lo haría... Ron y Hermione sabrían lo que debía hacerse, por supuesto... Esa fue seguramente la razón de que Dumbledore quisiera que confiara en alguien más... para que si alcanzaba su destino demasiado pronto, alguien pudiera continuar...**

— Genial, comadreja, sabelotodo- dijo Harry con una mirada socarrona- ahora el destino del mundo mágico está en sus manos, felicidades- termino con una sonrisa a las expresiones de pánico de sus ex-mejores amigos.

**Como la lluvia en una fría ventana, estos pensamientos repiqueteaban contra la dura superficie de la irrefutable verdad: que él debía morir. Debo morir. Debe terminar.  
Ron y Hermione parecían estar muy lejos, en un país muy lejano, tanto como los días en los que se reían sintiendo que siempre estarían juntos; sentía como si se hubiera separado de ellos mucho tiempo atrás, más allá del el tercer año, cuando su amistad se había comenzado a quebrar. No habría adioses ni explicaciones, eso sí lo tenía claro. Este era un viaje que no podrían hacer juntos, para que ellos aseguraran que cumpliera con su destino y los intentos que harían de obtener una explicación desperdiciarían un tiempo valioso. Miró al reloj chapado en oro que había recibido en su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, de parte de Luna. Había pasado casi la mitad de la hora que le había concedido Voldemort para rendirse.**

— Al parecer, somos amigos- dijo Harry con una suave sonrisa hacia la Ravenclaw rubia.

— Será genial tener un amigo- respondió con la voz soñadora.

— Lamento, no poder ser un gran amigo-dijo Harry con los ojos oscureciéndose- pero mientras pueda estaré para ti, y aun cuando me vaya me aseguraré de que estés completamente a salvo- dijo con la voz llena de fortaleza.

— Puedo entender eso-dijo Luna.- pero creo que serás un buen amigo.

**Se puso de pie. Su corazón latía contra sus costillas como un pájaro frenético. Quizá sabía que le quedaba poco, quizá estaba decidido a latir el equivalente a una vida antes del final. No miró atrás mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina.**

**El castillo estaba vacío. Se sintió fantasmal mientras daba zancadas por su interior, solo, como si ya hubiera muerto. La gente de los retratos todavía seguía fuera de sus marcos; todo el lugar estaba increíblemente silencioso, como si toda la sangre vital que le quedaba se concentrara en el Gran Salón, donde los muertos y los dolientes se agrupaban.**

Las caras de horror de los presentes en el Gran Comedor parecían que hubiesen sido talladas, mientras todos giraban la cabeza para ver el espacio donde se encontraban, ellos solo no podía imaginar tanta muerte aquí, en un lugar que era su hogar.

**Harry se puso la Capa de Invisibilidad y bajó varias plantas, finalmente por la escalera de mármol hasta el hall de entrada. Quizá una pequeña parte de él esperaba que le sintieran, que le vieran, que le detuvieran, pero la capa era, como siempre, impenetrable, perfecta, y alcanzó las puertas fácilmente.**

— Tener esperanza siempre es inútil- dijo el niño de oro con la voz melancólica sin ver a nadie en especial- pero siempre me es inevitable recurrir a ella.

— La esperanza tiene valor- dijo Dumbledore mirando a la mesa con demasiada vergüenza de ver a los ojos al niño que tenía enfrente- siempre nos da un motivo para seguir adelante.

— Pero se necesitaría tener un camino por delante para seguir- dijo Harry con la voz triste- o una oportunidad, y esas dos no son las que se suelen presentar en mi vida, o en mi muerte por lo que veo.

**Entonces Neville casi caminó a su través. Era uno de los dos que estaban transportando un cuerpo desde los campos. Harry echó un vistazo y sintió otra punzada en el estómago: Colin Creevey, aunque menor de edad, debía haber vuelto a curiosear, igual que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Muerto parecía pequeño.**

— No- dijo Denis mientras se aferraba a su hermano dejando que las lágrimas mancharan su rostro.

— Lo siento- dijo suavemente Harry, haciendo que la gente se centrará en él.

— Te odio- le respondió Denis con la mirada fija- no lo salvaste, es tú culpa debías entregarte antes.

— No soy un superhéroe, apenas tengo un año más que Colin- dijo Harry con la mirada dura- pero tienes razón en algo, si al fin y al cabo el final será el mismo, siempre podría morir antes.

— Detente- susurro Snape con su voz más peligrosa, fijando al joven Gryffindor con una mirada- no hemos hecho más que empezar estos pergaminos así que no saques conclusiones precipitadas. Por una vez deja de ser un maldito Gryffindor impulsivo Potter.

**-¿Sabes qué? Puedo manejarle solo, Neville -dijo Oliver Wood, y alzó a Colin sobre su hombro igual que un bombero y le llevó hasta el Gran Salón.**

**Neville se reclinó contra el marco de la puerta durante un momento y apoyó la parte trasera de la cabeza contra el dorso de su mano. Parecía un anciano. Entonces volvió sobre sus pasos, hacia la oscuridad, para recobrar más cuerpos.**

**Harry echó una última mirada atrás, a la entrada del Gran Salón. La gente se movía, intentando confortarse unos a otros, bebiendo, arrodillados junto a los muertos, pero no podía ver a nadie de los que una vez, hace mucho tiempo él llamo familia; ni rastro de Hermione, Ron, Ginny o algún otro Weasley, ni Luna. Sintió que habría dado todo el tiempo que le quedaba por verles una vez más, para disculparse una última vez por haber nacido, por haberse atrevido a ser su amigo; pero, en ese caso, ¿habría tenido jamás la fuerza necesaria para parar de mirar? Era mejor así.**

— Conmigo muerto ese Halloween- dijo Harry- la vida de todos hubiera sido más sencilla.- Y aunque nadie respondió, muchos negaban con la cabeza, puede que no quisieran o apreciaran a Potter, pero él había significado el fin de una era de terror.

**Bajó las escaleras y salió a la oscuridad. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, y parecía que los campos mortalmente tranquilos estaban reteniendo el aliento, esperando a ver si era capaz de hacer lo que debía hacerse.**

**Harry se movió hacia Neville, quien se estaba inclinando sobre otro cuerpo.**

**- Neville.**

**- ¡Caramba, Harry, casi me provocas un ataque al corazón!**

**Harry se quitó la Capa. La idea le había venido de ninguna parte, nacida de un deseo de estar absolutamente seguro.**

**-¿A dónde vas tú solo? -preguntó Neville, suspicaz.**

**-Todo es parte del plan -dijo Harry-. Hay algo que debo hacer. Escucha... Neville...**

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry?- pregunto con la voz trémula Neville.

— Algo injusto- dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos- Pero siempre he creído que la vida no es justa, aunque si sirve de algo, lo siento.

**-¡Harry! -Neville pareció súbitamente asustado.- Harry, ¿no estarás pensando en arreglártelas tú solo?**

**-No -mintió Harry fácilmente.- Por supuesto que no... No es eso. Pero podría no estar localizable durante un tiempo. ¿Has oído hablar de la serpiente de Voldemort, Neville? Es una serpiente enorme. Se llama Nagini.**

**-Sí, algo he oído. ¿Y qué pasa con ella?**

**-Es necesario que muera. Ron y Hermione ya lo saben, pero en caso de que ellos...**

— ¿Qué haces?- ahora dijo aterrorizado Neville.

— Me aseguro de que alguien de mi confianza, sepa lo que deba hacerse- dijo el ojiverde sin vacilar- no confiaría la vida de una rata a ninguno de estos dos- dijo señalando a Granger y Weasley con desprecio- mucho menos la del mundo mágico.

— Pero… pero- tartamudeaba el pobre heredero Longbotton.

— Estarás bien-afirmo Harry- confió en ti.

— Okey- dijo Neville con una ingesta de aire para tranquilizarse, si Harry confiaba en él, él haría todo lo posible para estar a la altura.

**El horror de esa posibilidad le aturdió durante un momento, le hizo imposible seguir hablando. Pero volvió a recomponerse: era algo crucial, debía ser como Dumbledore, mantener la cabeza fría, asegurarse de que habría remplazos, otros que continuarían, aunque le hacia sentir asco de sí mismo compararse con el anciano. **

**Dumbledore había muerto sabiendo que quedaban tres personas que sabían acerca de las Horrocruxes; **

— ¿Muerto?- repitió estúpidamente el ministro de magia.

— No, no es posible. Es mentira. Absurdo. Imposible- era todo lo que se oía en el gran comedor.

— Hombre- dijo Harry- me encantaría ver como tratas de explicar a los Potter, el plan por el bien mayor.- terminó con una sonrisa.

— Eso es algo que también quisiera ver- dijo Snape con una horrible sonrisa- ¿Recuerdas el temperamento de Lily verdad?

— Y el de James- añadió McGonagall sus kunts- que cuando se enojaba ensombrecía el de Lily.- sintiéndose satisfecha de la mirada aturdida en la cara del director.

**Ahora Neville ocuparía el lugar de Harry: quedarían tres que conocerían el secreto.**

**-En caso de que ellos estén... ocupados... Y si tienes la oportunidad...**

**-¿Hay que matar a la serpiente?**

**-Hay que matar a la serpiente -repitió Harry.**

**-Vale, Harry. Estás bien, ¿no?**

**-Estoy bien. Gracias, Neville. – dijo con la voz profunda, agradeciendo no solo esa pregunta, pero el hecho de que él había estado ahí durante tanto tiempo, de que en sus miradas nunca hubo el deseo de que el simplemente estuviese muerto.**

- Yo te apreció Harry- dijo Neville con la voz temblorosa- siempre lo he hecho.

**Pero Neville le agarró de la muñeca cuando Harry hizo intención de moverse.**

**-Todos vamos a seguir luchando, Harry. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí, yo...**

**Un sentimiento sofocante extinguió el final de la frase; no podía continuar. Neville no pareció encontrarlo extraño. Le dio una palmada en el hombro, le soltó y se alejó en busca de más cuerpos.**

— Lo siento-susurro Neville.

— Nah- movió la mano Harry como borrando la disculpa- por lo menos encontré a alguien que aprecio antes de ir a la tumba.

**Harry volvió a ponerse la Capa y echó a andar. Alguien se movía no muy lejos, deteniéndose sobre otra figura tendida en los campos. Estaba a sólo unos metros de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que era Ginny.**

**Se detuvo. Ella se estaba inclinando sobre una chica que susurraba llamando a su madre.**

**-Tranquila -decía Ginny-. Todo va bien. Vamos a llevarte dentro.**

**-Pero quiero ir a casa -susurró la chica-. ¡Ya no quiero luchar más!**

**-Lo sé -dijo Ginny, y su voz se quebró-. Todo va a ir bien.**

**Olas de frío corrieron por su piel. Quería gritar a la noche, quería que Ginny supiera que él estaba allí, quería que ella supiera dónde iba. Quería que le detuvieran, que le sujetaran, pero no sucedería, tuvo que ahogar una risa amarga en ello, seguramente Ginny, le petrificaría y le enviaría al bosque en papel de regalo. No, no había alguien que le arrastraran de vuelta a casa...**

— Mi vida ya es un asco- dijo Harry mientras miraba el cielo a través del techo del gran comedor- pero, ¿también tiene que ser mi muerte?- dio una risa amarga- El destino realmente me odia.

— Todo estará bien Harry- dijo Hagrid, con lágrimas en los ojos- Todo estará bien.

— Sí- dijo el pelinegro dando una suave sonrisa- veré a mi familia, y esta vez no habrá un espejo entre nosotros.- sin detectar la mirada de tormento en el rostro de los profesores que conocieron el secreto de Oesed.

**Pero estaba en casa. Hogwarts era el primer y el mejor hogar que había conocido. Tanto él como Voldemort y Snape, los niños abandonados, habían encontrado su hogar allí.**

— ¿Abandonado?- gruño Snape.

— Aun no sé que sucedió desde ahora hasta allá- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- pero si lo digo debe ser porque de alguna forma usted entiende que el verano no es más que un infierno que se extiende en una prisión.

— Tú y yo, niño- dijo Snape con voz sedosa- vamos a tener una larga conversación, luego de esta lectura.

**Ginny estaba arrodillada al lado de la chica herida, sosteniéndole la mano. Con un enorme esfuerzo, Harry se obligó a seguir. Creyó ver que Ginny miraba a su alrededor cuando pasó a su lado, y se preguntó si había sentido algo moviéndose cerca de ella, pero no la habló y tampoco miró atrás, hace años que había aprendido que mirar atrás era inútil.**

**La cabaña de Hagrid apareció en la oscuridad. No había luces, ni se oía a Fang arañando la puerta, dando la bienvenida a ladridos. Todas esas visitas a Hagrid, el brillo de la tetera de cobre puesta al fuego, los pasteles como piedras y las larvas gigantes, y Ron vomitando babosas, y Hermione ayudándole a salvar a Norberto, todos los recuerdos de una época en la que tuvo amigos... Siguió andando, alcanzó el borde del bosque y entonces se detuvo.**

**Un enjambre de dementores estaba planeando entre los árboles; podía sentir el frío que despedían, y no estaba seguro de que pudiera pasar con seguridad a su través. No le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para lanzar un Patronus. **

— Vamos, como demonios podría lanzar uno- dijo Harry con incredulidad- es suficiente duro ahora, sin contar que allí estoy en medio de una guerra, a pie frente a mi propia muerte.

— Es suficiente con que sigas andando, muchacho- dijo Moody- es más de lo que cualquiera puede hacer o pedirte.

**Ya no podía controlar más sus temblores. Después de todo, no era tan fácil morir. Cada segundo que respiraba, el olor de la hierba, el aire fresco en su cara, eran tan preciosos... Saber que la gente tenía años y años, tiempo que desperdiciar, tanto tiempo para vivir lentamente, y él se aferraba a cada segundo. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba que no sería capaz de continuar, sabía que debía hacerlo. El interminable juego llegaba a su fin, la snitch había sido atrapada, ya era hora de dejar el aire...**

**La snitch. Sus nerviosos dedos juguetearon durante un momento con la bolsita de su cuello y la sacó.**

**_Me abro al llegar el final._**

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- dijo Sirius en una especie de gruñido. Todo esto le estaba haciendo lamentar sus acciones, sus palabras. Pero él era un Black, y no se disculparía aunque cada segundo le hiciera sentir como si necesitara una patada en el rostro.

— Se tanto como tú Black- respondió Harry con desprecio- así que no tengo la mínima idea.

**Respirando fuerte y rápido, se la quedó mirando. Ahora que deseaba que el tiempo pasara lo más lentamente posible, se sentía acelerado, y la comprensión le llegaba tan rápido que parecía atravesarle. Éste era el final. Éste era el momento.**

**Presionó el metal dorado contra sus labios y susurró: "Estoy a punto de morir".  
El caparazón de metal se rompió y se abrió. Bajó su temblorosa mano, alzó la varita de Draco por debajo de la capa y murmuró: "Lumos".**

Todos se inclinaron hacia adelante expectantes por lo que podría pasar a continuación, mientras la sensación de miseria se extendía por cada uno de ellos, leer desde la perspectiva de Harry Potter no era tan divertido como parecía al principio.

**La piedra negra con la grieta irregular que le atravesaba por el centro contemplaba las dos mitades de la snitch. La Piedra de la Resurrección se había agrietado más, siguiendo la línea vertical que representaba a la Varita de Sauco. Todavía podían verse el triángulo y el círculo que representaban a la Capa y a la piedra. **

— Imposible- murmuró Dumbledore- es imposible que las allá encontrado.

— Lo imposible-dijo Malfoy Senor- es que allá podido dominarlas.

— Bien- dijo Harry con la voz muy molesta- algo más que no entiendo.- dijo mirando entre ambos magos.

**Y de nuevo Harry lo comprendió sin siquiera pensarlo. No se trataba de hacerles volver, pues estaba a punto de unirse a ellos: ellos estaban atrapándole a él.**

**Cerró los ojos y giró la piedra en su mano tres veces.**

**Supo que había sucedido porque oyó suaves movimientos a su alrededor, que sugerían la presencia de frágiles cuerpos probando sus pisadas en el campo terroso, lleno de ramas, que marcaban el borde exterior del bosque. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.**

La respiración de Harry se aceleraba él sabía que esto era importante, algo dentro de él se lo decía.

**No eran ni fantasmas ni cuerpos vivientes, eso podía verlo. A lo que más se parecían era al Ryddle que había escapado del diario hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando había matado al basilisco, y había sido una memoria casi sólida. Con menos sustancia que cuerpos vivientes, pero mucho más que simples fantasmas, se movieron hacia él. Y en cada cara, la misma cariñosa sonrisa, la misma mirada que Harry nunca había visto mientras vivía, como si alguien se alegrará de que existiera, si alguien fuese feliz de que viviera y no quisiera que pague su derecho a respirar arriesgando su vida.**

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mientras la voz continuaba, mientras que su mirada exudaba nostalgia y deseo, haciendo que muchos apartaban los ojos, sintiendo que habían invadido algo muy personal.

**James era exactamente de la misma estatura que Harry. Llevaba la misma ropa que cuando murió, con el pelo despeinado y revuelto, y las gafas un poco ladeadas, como las del señor Weasley. Caminaba a zancadas con estilo, las manos en los bolsillos y una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Parecía feliz de haber regresado a ese lugar tan familiar, escenario de tantos vagabundeos adolescentes.**

Harry dio una dulce sonrisa a nadie, sorprendiendo al Gran Salón, nadie jamás había visto una expresión tan tranquila en su rostro, y era un cambio impresionante.

**La sonrisa de Lily era la más amplia de todas. Se echó atrás la melena mientras se acercaba a él, y sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de él, exploraron su cara con ansia, como si jamás fuera a ser capaz de haberle mirado lo suficiente.**

— Su madre le amaba más que nada en el mundo, señor Potter- dijo el profesor de Pociones- y es algo de lo que jamás debería dudar, aunque sea por honrar su memoria.

— **-Has sido tan valiente...**

**Él no podía hablar. Sus ojos se recrearon en ella, y pensó que le gustaría quedarse allí y mirarla eternamente, y que no querría nada más.**

— Podre ver a mi madre- susurro Harry con la voz llena de lágrimas- y veré a mi padre sonreír.- mientras sus ojos se llenaban de esperanza suave. – con gusto yo abrazaría la muerte por esa posibilidad.- termino dejando aturdidos a los estudiantes y avergonzados a los adultos.

**-Ya casi has llegado -dijo James-. Estás muy cerca. Estamos... tan orgullosos de ti.**

— Ellos no se avergüenzan de mí- dijo Harry mientras ponía su rostro entre sus manos, perdiéndose la culpabilidad en la mirada de Lupin, Sirius y la señora Weasley- a pesar de lo que han dicho, mis padres no se avergüenzan- dijo dando una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

**-¿Duele?**

**La pregunta infantil había salido de los labios de Harry sin poder evitarlo.**

**-¿Morir? Nada en absoluto -dijo su padre con dulzura-. Es más rápido y más fácil que quedarse dormido.**

**-Y él querrá que sea rápido. Quiere que esto acabe ya -dijo su mamá.**

**-No quería que murieras -dijo Harry. Estas palabras le salieron sin querer, por lo menos podría disculparse con alguien cuya muerte era su culpa-. Ni ninguno de vosotros. Lo siento... -se dirigió especialmente a su mamá, suplicándole.**

**-Yo también lo siento -dijo la hermosa pelirroja-. Pero lo siento por no poder conocerte, por no poder estar ahí para ti, mi amor... Yo solo espero que sepas por qué morí y esperaba que pudieras entenderlo. Intentaba que el mundo fuera uno en el que podrías vivir una vida mejor, una vida feliz. Yo…siento que no fuera así.**

— No hay nada que perdonar, mamá- respondió Harry con la voz firme, llena de determinación- hiciste todo lo posible, el resto- el chico solo suspiro- bueno otros tomaron las decisiones- finalizó. Haciendo con sus palabras como si un cuchillo se retorciera en el pecho de los adultos que se supone deberían haberlo protegido.

**Una fría brisa que parecía emanar del corazón del bosque llevó el aire hasta la frente de Harry. Supo que no le dirían que continuara, que tendría que ser su decisión.**

— Me gustaría estar corriendo hacia el otro lado- dijo una chica rubia de Huppleful.

— Yo no retrocedo en mis decisiones- dijo Harry con la voz firme- mucho menos, si sé que es lo correcto.

**-¿Os quedaréis conmigo?**

**-Hasta el final de todo -dijo James.**

**-¿No podrán veros? -preguntó Harry.**

**-Somos parte de ti -dijo Lily-, invisibles a cualquier otro.**

**Harry miró a su madre de vuelta.**

**-Quédate cerca de mí -dijo suavemente.**

— Así que eso es tener una familia-dijo Harry en un murmullo atontado.

**Y empezó a moverse. El frío de los dementores no le amedrentó; pasó a través de él junto con sus compañeros, que actuaron como Patronus para él, y juntos marcharon a través de los viejos árboles que crecían apretadamente, sus ramas se enredaban, sus raíces se retorcían y enroscaban bajo sus pies. Harry sujetó fuertemente la Capa a su alrededor mientras avanzaban en la oscuridad, viajando a lo más profundo del bosque, sin saber en realidad dónde estaba exactamente Voldemort, pero seguro de que le encontraría. **

**A su lado, sin hacer apenas un ruido, caminaban James, y Lily, y su presencia le daba coraje, y era lo que le permitía seguir poniendo un pie enfrente del otro.**

Nadie era capaz de decir nada, hace unas horas la mayoría de ellos querían que Harry Potter estuviese muerto y en ese momento, lo único que querían era que la lectura se detuviese, no querían saber más, pero la voz era imparable. Ellos habían deseado algo, ¿no? Bueno, como decían los muggles; _Ten cuidado con lo que deseas._

**Notaba su cuerpo y su mente extrañamente desconectados, con las costillas trabajando sin instrucciones conscientes, como si fuera un pasajero y no el conductor del cuerpo que estaba a punto de abandonar. Los muertos que caminaban a su lado a través del bosque eran mucho más reales para él, en ese momento, que los vivos que dejó atrás en el castillo: Ron, Hermione, Ginny y todos los demás eran para él fantasmas, igual que el cariño que alguna vez se habían tenido, hace tantos años, mientras caminaba como atontado hacia el final de su vida, hacia Voldemort...**

**Un golpe y un susurro: alguna otra criatura viviente se había agitado muy cerca. Harry se detuvo bajo la Capa, atisbando a su alrededor, escuchando, sus padres, se detuvieron también.**

**-Hay alguien ahí -sonó un áspero susurro muy, muy cerca -. Tiene una Capa de Invisibilidad. ¿No será...?**

**Dos figuras aparecieron desde detrás de un árbol cercano: sus varitas resplandecieron, y Harry vio a Yaxley y Dolohov escudriñando la oscuridad, directamente hacia el lugar en que estaban Harry y sus padres. Daba la impresión de que no podían ver nada.**

— Nunca nos van a perdonar-dijo Lupin.

— Yo…yo…-tartamudeo Sirius- no podré verlo de nuevo.

— Nos equivocamos, yo- Remus se quedo sin palabras- ¿qué hicimos?

— Nada- dijo Sirius- es solo culpa de ese mocoso bueno para nada, por su culpa mis mejores amigos no me perdonarán nunca, yo….arrgg, esto es tú culpa- termino gritándole a su ahijado.

— Por supuesto que sí-dijo Harry con cansancio- es mi culpa. Todo lo es, desde Voldie hasta el calentamiento global, ahora solo sigamos leyendo- dijo para desdicha de todos los que habían disfrutado de dilatar la lectura.

**-Seguro que oí algo -dijo Yaxley-. ¿Crees que habrá sido un animal?**

**-Ese grandullón de Hagrid guardaba un enorme montón de cosas raras en su casa -dijo Dolohov, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro.**

**Yaxley bajó la mirada hasta su reloj.**

**-Ya casi es el momento. Se ha cumplido la hora de Potter. Y no viene.**

**-Será mejor que volvamos -dijo Yaxley-. Nos enteraremos de cuál es ahora el plan.  
Dolohov y él se volvieron y se adentraron más en el bosque. Harry les siguió, sabiendo que le guiarían exactamente a donde él quería ir. Miró a un lado y a otro, y su madre le sonrió, y su padre asintió, dándole ánimos.**

**Habían avanzado durante sólo unos minutos cuando Harry vio luz frente a él, y Yaxley y Dolohov llegaron a un claro, que Harry reconoció como el lugar donde el monstruoso Aragog, la acramatula que había conocido a los doce años, había vivido en otra época. Aún quedaban restos de su gigantesca red, pero su enjambre de descendientes había sido expulsado de allí por los mortífagos, para que luchara por su causa.**

**Había un fuego ardiendo en el medio del claro, y su luz parpadeante iluminaba una multitud de mortífagos completamente silenciosos y vigilantes. Algunos de ellos aún llevaban máscara y capucha; otros mostraban sus caras. Dos gigantes estaban sentados alrededor del grupo, arrojando enormes sombras en la escena, de caras crueles y rugosas, como talladas bastamente en roca. Harry vio a Fenrir, merodeando, mordiéndose las largas uñas, con la mirada tan viciosa como la última vez que habían estado en duelo; el enorme y rubio Rowle estaba tocándose suavemente su labio, que sangraba. Vio a Lucius Malfoy, que parecía derrotado y aterrado, y a Narcissa, cuyos ojos estaban hundidos y llenos de aprensión.**

— ¿Qué demonios sucedió?- dijo Lucius con la voz cargada de miedo.

— Cualquier cosa- dijo Harry, pero ante la mirada de desconcierto del rubio, se explico- Voldie es un maniaco sediento de sangre con delirios de grandeza, cualquier cosa puede hacer ganar su odio y por ende su caída en desgracia. Ese es el problema con que tu jefe este chiflado.

**Todos los ojos estaban fijos en Voldemort, que permanecía de pie con su cabeza inclinada, y sus blancas manos dobladas sobre la Varita de Sauco, frente a él. Podría haber estado rezando, o incluso contando silenciosamente, y a Harry, que aún estaba de pie al borde de la escena, le hizo pensar en un niño que contaba mientras jugaba al escondite. **

Muchos giraron a verle como si estuviese loco, quien demonios comparaba al señor oscuro más impresionante y letal de los últimos siglos con un niño pequeño.

**Detrás de su cabeza, aun agitándose en espirales, la gran serpiente Nagini flotaba en su brillante y encantada jaula, como un halo monstruoso.**

**Cuando Dolohov y Yaxley volvieron a unirse al círculo, Voldemort alzó la vista.**

**-No hay rastro de él, mi Señor -dijo Dolohov.**

**La expresión de Voldemort no cambió. Sus rojos ojos parecieron arder a la luz del fuego. Lentamente, movió la Varita de Sauco entre sus largos dedos.**

**-Mi Señor...**

**Era Bellatrix quien había hablado: se sentó más cerca de Voldemort, despeinada, con algo de sangre en su cara pero sin ningún otro signo de haber sufrido daño alguno.  
Voldemort levantó su mano para silenciarla, y ella no pronunció ninguna otra palabra, pero mantuvo la vista fija en él con fanática fascinación.**

— Sabes- dijo Harry con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro- siempre me he preguntado sí Bella y Voldie han tenido amoríos. Se los imaginan en un beso- termino con una risita mientras muchos se ponían verdes y otros apretaban sus manos sobre sus bocas por las nauseas.

**-Creí que vendría -dijo Voldemort con su voz alta y clara, sus ojos ardiendo a la luz de las llamas saltarinas-. Esperaba que viniera.**

**Nadie habló. Parecían estar tan asustados como Harry, cuyo corazón estaba en ese momento arrojándose contra sus costillas, decidido a escapar del cuerpo que estaba a punto de abandonar. Sus manos sudaban mientras echaba hacia atrás la Capa de Invisibilidad y la ponía bajo su túnica, junto con su varita. No quería ser tentado a luchar por su vida, al fin y al cabo no valía la pena, nunca lo había valido.**

— Yo jamás podría…-dijo Tonks- yo no…

— Te has ganado mi respeto, Potter- dijo Snape con su voz de seda, sorprendiendo fuera de su mente a muchos- pocos harían algo así.

**-Parece ser que estaba... equivocado -dijo Voldemort.**

**-No lo estabas.**

**Harry lo dijo tan alto como pudo, con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir. No quería sonar asustado. La Piedra de la Resurrección se escapó de entre sus atontados dedos, y con el rabillo del ojo vio a sus padres desvanecerse mientras avanzaba hasta la luz del fuego. En ese momento sentía que nadie importaba excepto Voldemort. Se trataba únicamente de ellos dos.**

— Lo siento, Harry-susurró Dumbledore- lo siento tanto.

— No- dijo Harry con la voz plana- aun no lo sientes, créeme- termino con un tono tan oscuro que la mayoría dio un temblor de miedo. ¿Qué sabía Potter?, ¿Qué anticipaba, qué los demás no?

**La ilusión se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido. Los gigantes aullaron al mismo tiempo que los mortífagos se pusieron de pie a la vez, y sonaron muchos gritos, jadeos e incluso carcajadas. Voldemort se había quedado helado en su sitio, pero sus ojos rojos habían encontrado a Harry, y le miró fijamente mientras Harry se acercaba a él, con nada excepto el fuego entre ellos.**

**Entonces una voz gritó:**

**-¡HARRY! ¡NO!**

**Se giró: Hagrid estaba amarrado y maniatado, atado a un árbol cercano. Su enorme cuerpo agitó las ramas que había encima de él, mientras luchaba para liberarse, desesperado.**

**-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡HARRY! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS...?**

— Lamento, que hayas presenciado eso- dijo Harry, mirando al gigante con tristeza-, pero sigue siendo necesario.

— No, no, no – repitió el gigante mirándose completamente aturdido- no debes hacerlo, por favor, Harry- dejo su voz suplicante extinguirse en sollozos ahogados en su enorme pañuelo.

— Hagrid, perdóname- dijo Harry con la voz suave, llena de tanta pena, que muchos cerraron los ojos tratando inútilmente de bloquear el sonido- pero debe hacerse, y bien puede ser lo único positivo de mi existencia, que mi muerte tenga un propósito. Solo- dijo en un suspiro nostálgico- perdóname.

— Yo debería protegerte –dijo Hagrid entre sollozos- yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón, yo…- mientras el resto de sus palabras se perdían en sus lágrimas.

— Hagrid- dijo Harry con la voz firme, haciendo que el semi gigante, se detuviese para verle aturdido- fuiste mi amigo, eres mi amigo, yo no pediría nada más de ti, además en algún momento nos volveremos a ver.

**-¡CÁLLATE! -gritó Rowle, y con un toque de su varita, silenció a Hagrid.  
Bellatrix, que se había alzado de un salto, miraba ansiosamente a Voldemort y a Harry, con respiraciones cada vez más fuertes. Lo único que se movía eran las llamas y la serpiente, que se enroscaba y desenroscaba en la centelleante jaula tras la cabeza de Voldemort.**

**Harry podía sentir la varita contra su pecho, pero no hizo ningún intento de alcanzarla. Sabía que la serpiente estaba demasiado bien protegida, sabía que si intentaba apuntar a Nagini con la varita cincuenta maldiciones le alcanzarían primero. **

**Así que Voldemort y Harry continuaron mirándose uno al otro, hasta que Voldemort movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado, como considerando al chico que se alzaba frente a él, y una sonrisa singularmente ausente de felicidad curvó su boca sin labios.**

**-Harry Potter -dijo muy suavemente. Su voz podría haber sido parte del chisporroteante fuego-. El Chico que Vivió.**

**Ninguno de los mortífagos se movió. Estaban esperando: todos estaba esperando. Hagrid seguía debatiéndose, y Bellatrix estaba jadeando, y Harry pensó, inexplicablemente en su alacena bajo las escaleras, su habitación por diez años. **

Muchos jadearon en la sorpresa o en el horror cuando esa afirmación se leyó, mientras que Harry solo tenía la cabeza inclinada preguntándose que lo había hecho pensar en ese lugar en específico.

**Allí siempre había tenido un refugio de los golpes de su tío, de los insultos y desprecio de su tía, de las amenazas de Dudley, sí, la oscuridad de su alacena siempre había significado seguridad, y ahora se dirigía a otra oscuridad reconfortante, una que lo protegería por siempre, él le daría lo último que le quedaba al mundo mágico y los que alguna vez lo apreciaron, él les daría su vida...**

Muchos de los presentes en el Gran Salón tragaron sonoramente, mientras lo que parecía un peso inmenso se ubicaba en sus hombros, ellos habían exigido la vida de un niño, a cambio de desprecio.

**Voldemort había alzado su varita. Su cabeza estaba aún inclinada a un lado, como un niño curioso, preguntándose qué sucedería si continuaba. Harry devolvió la mirada a los ojos rojos, y deseó que sucediera de una vez, rápido, mientras aún podía permanecer de pie, antes de que perdiera el control, antes de que le traicionara el miedo, antes de que sucumbiera al egoísmo de querer seguir con vida para quizás cumplir los dieciocho...**

— ¿No alcance a cumplir los dieciocho?- dijo Harry con la mirada concentrada- eso significa que esto sucederá en algo más que dos años- termino el ojiverde- Espero que estemos mejor preparados, o sino el mundo mágico estará jodido.

**Vio cómo se movía la boca del mago oscuro y un centelleo de luz verde venía hacia él, y todo se desvaneció.**

Y el Gran Comedor se quedo en silencio, con el aliento atravesado en la garganta, habían presenciado, aunque fuera mediante un libro, la caída de un héroe.

NA: Por favor comenten acerca de este capítulo, déjenme saber qué le


	3. Capitulo 2 La caída del heroe

**CAPITULO 2.**

**Disclaimer: **(_Tomado del Capítulo 36:El fallo en el plan/ Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte) Todo lo que reconozcas es de J.K Rowling._

* * *

**_Sé que el carácter de los personajes es bastante cruel, indiferente e inclusivo malvado, pero es mi intención mostrar los lados más oscuros de estas ideas que tengo de ellos, además este es un finc de universo alterno así que me escudo bajo ello. _**

**_Por otro lado, me dijeron en un review que Snape era algo bastante extraño, al ser este hombre contenido medianamente cortés a Harry. Bueno la razón principal es que soy una fan profunda de Severus, así que me propongo retratar su personaje en una buena luz, o tanto como es posible dentro de un universo como este sin llegar a ser incoherente con lo que quiero retratar._**

**_Solo me queda agradecer a todos aquellos que han seleccionado a la historia entre sus favoritos, y aun más a las personas que se tomaron la amabilidad de gastar su tiempo en dejarme conocer su opinión, Cada uno de sus reviews me robo una sonrisa, aunque fuese por saber lo que alguien piensa de esta historia._**

**_Muchas gracia, a todos!_**

**ADVERTENCIA: **DE NUEVO RECUERDO QUE HE MODIFICADO VARIAS DE LAS PARTES TOMADAS DEL LIBRO DE LAS RELIQUIAS PARA QUE SE ADAPTEN A LA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY REALIZANDO, ELIMINANDO PERSONAJES O MODIFICANDO LOS DIÁLOGOS PARA QUE CORRESPONDA A LA PERSONALIDAD QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE LOGRAR. ASÍ QUE ES IMPORTANTE LEER EL FINC EN SU TOTALIDAD, QUIEN SABE DONDE SE PUEDE ENCONTRAR LAS SORPRESAS.

* * *

**_"Vio cómo se movía la boca del mago oscuro y un centelleo de luz verde venía hacia él, y todo se desvaneció._**

_Y el Gran Comedor se quedo en silencio, con el aliento atravesado en la garganta, habían presenciado, aunque fuera mediante un libro, la caída de un héroe."_

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido con la última frase que el hechizo había leído, todos los presentes en el gran salón tenían el aliento atrapado en sus gargantas, con los ojos desorbitados y las bocas secas. Parecía un tiempo absurdamente largo el que se tardo para que el significado de esa sentencia pudiera ser entendido, aunque en realidad no habían pasado más que unos cuantos segundos, y al parecer por la mirada de horror en los presentes hasta ahora comenzaban a entender, a comprender lo que podía significar el hecho de que Harry Potter fuese a ser asesinado.

— Ya que he muerto- dijo Harry con la voz carente de cualquier emoción, haciendo saltar a varios al sonido de su voz- me pregunto… ¿desde donde se narrara ahora el resto de la historia?

— ¿Eso es lo que tienes que preguntar, Harry?- dijo el señor Weasley, cuyos ojos estaban brillantes con las lágrimas no derramadas, mirando el niño frente a él.- ¿Nada más?

— ¿Y qué tendría que preguntar?; ¿A dónde me dirigiré luego de mi muerte?- dijo con la voz dura- ¿Quién llorará por mí?, ¿Por qué yo?- dijo Harry con amargura.- Todas ellas cuestiones inútiles. Ya he estado en el infierno las suficientes veces para que sea una cuestión que no me preocupa. Probablemente no más de diez personas llorarán por mí, otras maldecirán mi muerte y la mayoría la celebraran. Además mi vida ha sido una mierda durante tanto tiempo, que supongo que solo el destino me odia. Y de todas formas – añadió en un tono que rayaba en la indiferencia- tengo un par de años antes de preocuparme por eso.

— ¡No!- dijo George en una especie de chillido, mirando a Harry con desespero- No, vas a morir sabemos lo que va a pasar, podemos cambiarlo.

— Eso no es cierto, señor Weasley- dijo Dumbledore con la voz mísera mirando fijamente la mesa frente a él- se nos dio la oportunidad de conocer, pero no de modificar lo que esta por venir.

— Pero, pero… eso es….- tartamudeaba Fred, temblando violentamente mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el pelinegro que quería tanto como a su gemelo- ¡No tiene sentido!- termino con rabia.

— Es conocida como la maldición del vidente- dijo Luna con la voz acongojada, mientras pequeños riachuelos de lágrimas surcaban su rostro pálido- saber el futuro y estar atado al mismo, ser impotente a lo que no puede ser cambiado.

— Debe haber una forma- dijo McGonagall mientras seguía con los ojos clavados en su pequeño león- un camino para cambiar lo que esta por venir, cualquier cosa- termino con la voz suplicante.

— No, no hay camino conocido para esto- dijo entre pequeños sollozos el profesor de encantamientos.

— Somos las malditas mentes más brillantes del mundo de la magia- dijo Severus Snape, mientras golpeaba con sus manos la mesa frente de él, con la voz llena de ira, él nunca había sido particularmente bueno manejando de forma positiva sus sentimientos- podremos encontrar algo que impida que Potter muera.

— Es mejor no intentarlo- dijo la voz de Harry llena de una tranquilidad suave que dejo desconcertado a muchos que solo pudieron quedarse mirándolo en shock- es algo que debe hacerse. Todos hemos tomados nuestras decisiones, y como todo en la vida debemos aprender a vivir con las consecuencias. Además todos hemos de morir en algún momento, y ese se supone que es el mío.

— Pero eres un niño- dijo McGonagall, mientras pequeños ríos corrían por su rostro, después de haber perdido la lucha contra sus lágrimas- tú… no… ¡Oh dulce Merlín!- termino enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¡No, no, no!- decía Hagrid entre grandes aullidos, mientras todo su enorme cuerpo se sacudía- yo… no…. Harry... no… no.

— Por favor, Hagrid- sonó la voz suave del joven Gryffindor, con una mirada tan triste en sus ojos verdes, que muchos bajaron los ojos incapaces de sostenerla, mientras todos tragaron duro el repentino nudo que había aparecido en su garganta- no hagas esto. Mi vida no significa tanto, este dolor- dijo mientras movía su mano en un suave círculo, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían un par de tonos-, yo no valgo la pena este dolor, Hagrid. Así que por favor- dijo en un tono aun mucho más suave- no lo hagas, no llores por mí.

— Eres un buen niño, Harry- dijo Hagrid entre hipos mientras las lágrimas manchaban su rostro para perderse en su desaliñada barba- yo te quiero Harry, y te voy a extrañar tanto, yo…- tomando un suspiro profundo- debí protegerte mejor, siempre parecías tan fuerte que yo…, te voy a extrañar tanto.

— Oh, señor Potter,…, Harry- dijo McGonagall con la voz estrangulada- es que no sabe lo mucho que le apreciamos algunos, lo mucho que usted nos hará falta- termino en un ataque de llanto.

— Profesora- dijo Harry en un susurro cansino- usted además de las pocas personas que realmente sienten dolor en mi muerte, son los pocos que son preciados para mí, de las únicas personas por las que yo daría de buena gana lo que tengo- el azabache solo tomo aire de forma profunda, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo del gran comedor- Pero… yo pronto no seré más que un mero recuerdo, un alguien sin nada a lo que aferrarse. Yo solo… no merezco esta pena,… en realidad no lo valgo, por favor- dijo el azabache con la voz estrangulada por las lágrimas- por favor, no lloren por mí, no así…, no con esta cantidad de dolor… solo… me rompe el corazón verlos… por favor- termino con la voz suplicante viendo a cada una de las personas que sufrían por su muerte.

— Esta bien- dijo Fred con la voz temblorosa al tratar de controlar su propio llanto- yo…nosotros te recordaremos como en los buenos tiempos.

— Sí- dijo George tomando profundas respiraciones para obligar a sus lágrimas a retroceder- como cuando reímos, cuando charlamos tranquilamente- termino cortándose abruptamente mientras las lágrimas volvían a subir por su garganta, haciendo que su voz fallará, enterrado el rostro entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba.

— Será mejor que sigamos leyendo- dijo Harry con la voz miserable- estoy seguro de que lo que venga nos distraerá lo suficiente.

Sus palabras solo hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera a los reunidos en el Gran comedor, estaban seguros que lo que viniera no sería bueno o agradable, al fin y al cabo, lo último que solía salvarlos de Voldemort había muerto.

**El olor del bosque llenaba el ambiente. El cuerpo de Harry Potter estaba tendido en el frío suelo, el marco de sus lentes habían caído a un lado. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el lugar donde la maldición asesina le había pegado. **

**El niño que vivió no se movió, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar donde había caído; con el brazo izquierdo doblado en un ángulo extraño y la boca semi-abierta. Todos le miraban con desconfianza, mientras susurros y murmullos llenaban el aire. El señor oscuro había caído hacia atrás cuando el hechizo había golpeado a Potter, siendo lanzado a una distancia considerable.**

— ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto con la voz inquieta el Señor Malfoy.

— ¿Quizás esta muerto?- pregunto Ron con la voz esperanzadora, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de entusiasmo.

— No lo creo- dijo Harry con la voz cansada mientras apoyaba el mentón en sus manos ahuecadas- no sería tan sencillo- entrecerró los ojos mientras sopesaba sus pensamientos con cuidado- pero estoy seguro que algo más importante que mi muerte acaba de pasar, aunque en este momento realmente no sé que es, pero sé que está allí.

— Pero podría ser- dijo Hermione mientras retorcía sus manos en la ansiedad- podría solo haber fallado y estar muerto de una vez para todas.

— Crédula- dijo Harry con dureza- Tom no sería tan sencillo de derrotar. Así que- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa depredadora- me permito darles la bienvenida a la guerra mágica, porque estoy seguro que esto no será como las anteriores.

— Potter tiene razón- dijo el profesor Snape con la voz carente de emoción, él había estado en silencio mientras reforzaba sus propios escudos de oclumancia para esconder su dolor por la muerte del niño, él solo necesitaba estar solo para pensar las causas de su profunda pena.- Si el señor oscuro sobrevive a esto, la guerra será algo que nunca se ha visto en el mundo mágico, obviamente no como la primera.

— Y no estamos preparados para algo como eso- dijo Moody, haciendo que a los reunidos les recorriera un escalofrío en las palabras premonitorias- va a ser nuestra ruina si no podemos recuperarnos rápido.

— Mmm, ¿Luna?- dijo el pelinegro- prepararnos para las cosas que vendrán, ¿significa cambiar el futuro?

— Depende de como interpretes prepararnos- dijo la rubia de Ravenclaw mirando con curiosidad a través de sus ojos hinchados.

— Entrenar para la guerra, aumentar nuestras habilidades de combate, realizar estrategias de contención, preparar refugios- dijo Harry mirando a Moody para su aprobación- todo lo que pueda significar una ventaja en esta guerra.

— Podría funcionar- dijo Luna arrugando el entrecejo- no interferiríamos directamente con los hechos que vendrán, pero aun así tendríamos unas mejores oportunidades.

— Ya sabía yo que había una maravillosa razón por la que estabas en Ravenclaw- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, haciendo sonrojar suavemente a la rubia- eres brillante.

**- Mi señor….mi señor –Era la voz de Bellatrix, como si le hablara a un amante. **

**- Mi señor **

**–- Eso es todo – Dijo la voz de Voldemort. **

— ¡No!- fue el grito generalizado de los estudiantes, mientras las maestras horrorizadas se cubrían las bocas con el dorso de su mano, los maestros solo negaron con la cabeza mientras apretaban los ojos como si pudiesen negar lo que oían.

— Ya lo sabía- dijo Harry con una sonrisa amarga.- Voldie simplemente se niega a morir.

— Esto no es un asunto de risa, Harry- dijo Dumbledore con dureza, mirando directamente al joven Potter en lo que parecía un largo tiempo- Tú simplemente fallaste, nos has condenado a un futuro oscuro con tus errores.- así era más fácil solo enojarse con el niño en vez de pensar en su propia culpa y vergüenza.

— Sin embargo, tenía buenas intenciones- dijo Harry con la voz firme- hice lo que parecía lo mejor para todos. No fue una decisión fácil, pero era lo mejor.

— Sí, pero no importa las buenas intenciones- dijo el director con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza- el resultado es lo relevante, y el tuyo nos ha sentenciado a una gran cantidad de dolor.

— Genial- dijo Harry con obvia satisfacción, ganándose varias miradas reprobatorias- ahora estamos empezando a entendernos, director, casi comprende lo que significa para mí ir con los Dursley con sus estúpidas justificaciones. Ahora solo sí esta guerra dura los catorce años que estado en mi infierno personal estaremos completamente a mano, profesor- termino escupiendo la última palabra con desprecio, dejando al salón en un incomodo silencio, y a un muy antiguo mago viéndose miserable.

**- El muchacho, ¿Esta muerto? **

**Hubo un completo silencio en el claro. Nadie se acercó a Harry pero todas las miradas estaban sobre él, que parecían oprimir el cuerpo inerte más fuerte contra el suelo.**

Esas palabras hicieron que algunos sollozos se escucharan de nuevo en el Gran comedor, mientras que otros simplemente se veían incomodos del recordatorio constante de que una de las personas que estaba allí con ellos había sido asesinado, especialmente cuando no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellos habían deseado que estuviese muerto, pues se sentía como una pesada carga a soportar.

Dumbledore solamente se removió incomodo en su lugar, inquieto con la culpa que estaba constantemente empujando hacia abajo, y que estaba tercamente ignorando. Ojo loco solo suspiro suavemente, él tenía que reconocer que él niño era brillante a su manera y que debería haber sido un gran auror si hubiese vivido un poco más, y su muerte parecía como un fracaso personal. Mientras que Harry solo pensaba lo extraño que era leer de sí mismo como nada más que un cascarón hueco, era enajenante.

— **"Tu"- dijo Voldemort, y hubo un estallido de pánico, - Examínalo; dime si esta muerto o no. **

Aquellos que tenían en su corazón algo de cariño por él joven heredero Potter, no pudieron evitarse inclinarse hacia adelante en la esperanza inusitada de que algo hubiese fallado de nuevo, de que él niño hubiese sobrevivido una vez más.

Mientras que aquellos que no le apreciaban retuvieron la respiración suavemente, pues si aún vivía significaba que debería seguir peleando en esta guerra, y no importa sus propios pensamientos de aprecio al niño, si podían lograr no involucrarse en el conflicto mágico, pues Potter había sido por un buen tiempo perfectamente capaz de evitar que el señor oscuro se centrará en el mundo mágico, aunque fuese porque estaba constantemente planeando como asesinar al azabache.

**Unas manos, más suaves de lo que se podía haber esperado, tocaron a Harry en la cara y esperaron por sentir su corazón por lo que parecían momentos larguísimos.**

**- "¡Esta muerto!", dijo Narcisa Malfoy a la multitud. **

— Por favor- dijo Harry, cuando nuevos sollozos se escucharon por el comedor- es suficiente, ya lloraréis por mí en su momento. Ahora debemos escuchar y tomar los detalles importantes de los que nos podamos valer.

— El lado oscuro ha ganado.- dijo en un susurro reverente el señor Malfoy- el mundo mágico es del Señor Tenebroso.

— Cuidado, Lucy- dijo Harry con la voz llena de sarcasmo- estas empezando a mostrar colores, y sería una pésima idea en un lugar como este.- termino haciendo callar al anciano Malfoy mientras apretaba con furia su bastón.

**En ese momento gritaron de triunfo y golpearon con los pies el suelo, se lanzaron fuegos rojos y plateados al aire en señal de celebración. **

— Es una lastima comadreja- dijo Harry con la voz dura- parece que no serás el primero en celebrar mi muerte. Aunque siempre puedes bailar sobre mi tumba.

— Estás disfrutando de esto, ¿no?- dijo Ron con las orejas de un rojo brillante- Te encanta ser el centro de atención, ver como todos babean sobre ti, y te dan lastima y pesar, eres patético.

— ¿Patético?, ese serías tú, Weasley- dijo Harry con la voz virulenta- pero quédate tranquilo aun quedan suficientes pergaminos para que podamos ver que es lo que te espera el futuro a ti- finalizo con una sonrisa malvada mientras veía el pálido semblante del pelirrojo.

**- "Vieron" - dijo Voldemort a la multitud – Harry Potter fue muerto por mi mano, y ningún hombre con vida puede amenazarme ahora, ¡Miren! – ¡Crucio! – todos sabían que el cuerpo no iba a ser dejado en paz, debía ser objeto de humillaciones para probar la victoria de Voldemort. Fue levantado, lanzado una, dos, tres veces en el aire, sus lentes cayeron, sin embargo lo que una vez fue el valiente niño siguió permaneciendo suelto y sin vida. **

— Eso es repugnante- dijo con la voz rechazada una niña de segundo año, mientras se veía un poco verde.- ya estas muerto, eso no es necesario.

— Bueno, es Voldemort- dijo Harry con naturalidad- debe probar de alguna manera que es mejor que yo, además estoy seguro que tenía muchas ganas de eso, al fin y al cabo suelo ser irritante cuando nos enfrentamos.

— Además, esta muerto- dijo Black con la voz indiferente- no es como si lo fuese a sentir o algo así.

— Eso, y el hecho de que cualquiera le gustaría darle una patada a Potter en algún momento- comento tranquilamente Justin de Huppleful.

— Eso es suficiente- dijo con firmeza la profesora Sprout- no voy a permitir que le hablen así al señor Potter, ¿soy clara?

— No veo lo importante- dijo un Huppleful mayor encogiéndose de hombros- Potter no es el único que morirá en la guerra, ¿por qué debemos ser amables con él?, aun más cuando él fue incapaz de hacer lo que se suponía que tenía que lograr, era su deber y falló, así que ¿por qué fingir amabilidad?

— Eso es cierto- dijo el ministro, hablando por primera vez desde el inicio de la lectura- estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo o crear una forma de degrado por incumplimiento del deber, Potter tenía una obligación con el mundo mágico y simplemente no la realizó.

— Les recuerdo, que Potter no esta precisamente de fiesta en una isla del caribe- dijo con desprecio el profesor de pociones entre los dietes apretados- él esta muerto.

— Y es estúpido hablar de degradar al niño- dijo Moody con ira- él no es un auror, o un funcionario, no hay lógica tras ello.

— Y ese es el punto, auror Moody- dijo Harry con indiferencia- el odio no es lógico y el mundo de la magia me odia.

**.- "Ahora", dijo Voldemort, - "Iremos al castillo, a enseñarles que ha sido de su héroe, ¿Quien llevara el cuerpo?, No – Espera –Hubo una nueva oleada de risas.- "Tu cárgalo" ordenó Voldemort, - Será visible desde tus brazos, ¿o no?, Levanta a tu amiguito Hagrid y colócale los lentes, - debe ser reconocible –Las enormes manos que levantaron la pequeña figura fueron extremadamente gentiles. Los brazos de Hagrid temblaban, grandes lágrimas caían sobre él joven Gryffindor.**

Nadie dijo nada, todos podía oír los sollozos de Hagrid en el comedor, que parecían perforar hondamente en quienes lo oían dejando detrás de sí una incomoda sensación, mientras todos evitaban ver los ojos del niño-que-vivió, pues sabían la tristeza que podrían encontrar allí, la miseria pura y sin diluir que estaría en aquellos ojos verdes, y ninguno de ellos era capaz de hacerle frente.

**- "Muévete" – ordenó Voldemort, Hagrid comenzó su marcha entre los árboles que se cerraban al paso, regresando por el bosque, las ramas le pegaban a Harry en el cabello, la capa, pero él seguía allí con la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos cerrados, con los mortífagos pasando junto a ellos, mientras Hagrid gemía. Dos gigantes marchaban detrás de los mortífagos, solo se podía oír a los árboles siendo arrancados y cayendo al tiempo que los gigantes pasaban, hacían tanto ruido que los pájaros volaron hacia el cielo y hasta los gritos de júbilo de los mortífagos fueron opacados.**

— Esto suena cada vez mejor- dijo Tonks con el cabello de un color negro deprimente- estamos seriamente jodidos, por lo que suena es como si no tuviéramos esperanza alguna.- termino haciendo que muchos retorcieran sus manos en la ansiedad de lo que parecía una derrota inminente para la luz.

** Mientras la marcha victoriosa proseguía hacia terrenos abiertos; los árboles empezaban a quedar atrás**

**- ¡BANE! –El grito inesperado de Hagrid rompió la siniestra marcha - Estas contento ahora eh, de que no pelearon, manada de cobardes – ¿Estas contento ahora ¡eh! de que Harry Potter este muerto?- Hagrid no pudo continuar, rompiendo en lágrimas de nuevo.**

— Esta no es su guerra- dijo Harry con la voz cansada- estamos pagando por nuestros propios errores y arrogancia, ni ellos ni ninguna otra nación de criaturas mágicas tienen una obligación para nosotros.

— Son sucios mestizos- dijo Umbridge con la voz dulzona un poco más chillona de lo normal- es su deber prestar ayuda a sus superiores, les permitimos lo suficiente como para que estén agradecidos.

— Y es exactamente por idiotas como usted- sonó la voz del azabache con desprecio- que tenemos una guerra mágica entre las manos, su ignorancia terminara extinguiéndonos en algún momento.

— Patrañas- dijo la subsecretaria del ministro con la voz aguda- nosotros somos superiores a esos semi humanos, nuestra existencia es más importante, es el orden de las cosas, la naturaleza lo ha establecido así- finalizo con el porte arrogante como si acabase de explicar un maravilloso argumento.

— El orden natural de las cosas- dijo Harry con irritación- es que la naturaleza le haya dado una cara de sapo, así se asegura de que no haya un imbécil lo suficientemente idiota como para reproducirse con usted. Quien viera que es cierto, que la naturaleza es sabia.- termino en medio de las risas de los estudiantes y los bufidos de los maestros ante el insulto fragrante. Mientras Umbridge parecía ahogarse sin palabras, de la ira que coloreaba de un feo color rojo sus regordetas mejillas.

**Algunos de los mortífagos gritaron insultos a los centauros a medida que los iban dejando atrás.**

**-"Alto"– sonó la voz fría del Lord Oscuro, mientras Hagrid había sido obligado a obedecer el mandato de Voldemort, dudando un momento, mientras un escalofrío se iba extendiendo en donde estaban, mientras se oía la respiración de los dementores que patrullaban en los árboles. **

**.- Harry Potter esta muerto, Murió mientras trataba de huir y salvarse, mientras ustedes daban la vida por el. ¡Les traemos su cuerpo como prueba de que el héroe se ha ido! **

— Y por supuesto estoy seguro que la mayoría solo creería sus palabras.- dijo Harry con desgano.

— Bueno, si no fueras tan egoísta la mayoría de las veces- dijo Lupin con la voz que adoptaba para dar conferencias- la gente no tendría a creer esas cosas de ti.

— Además, por todo el bien que tu valentía hizo- dijo Black con un bufido de desprecio- solo complicaste todo, tal como lo has hecho desde que has nacido.

— Y estoy segura- siguió Granger, mirando duramente al pelinegro- que si no has escapado antes de eso, se debe únicamente a que Ron y yo te lo impedimos, y te hemos llevado hasta allí.

— No te equivoques, sábelo-todo- dijo Harry en un susurro amenazante que hizo que unos cuantos tomaran a sus varitas con fuerza- no hago nada que no desee, pocos podrían obligarme a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad.

**La batalla ha sido ganada, han perdido a la mitad de sus tropas, mis mortífagos los superan en número, y el niño que sobrevivió esta acabado, no debe haber mas guerras, cualquiera que se resista, hombre, mujer o niño, será masacrado, al igual que todos los miembros de su familia; salgan del castillo, arrodíllense ante mi y serán perdonados. Sus padres e hijos, sus hermanos y hermanas vivirán y serán perdonados, y se unirán a mí ¡en el nuevo orden que construiremos juntos! **

**Hubo un silencio desde los terrenos y hasta el castillo.**

— Supongo que no están ansiosos de saber, si tendrán que pelear completamente por ustedes mismos, ¿no?- dijo el ojiverde con una burla en la voz.

— Si son lo suficientemente inteligentes- dijo el profesor Snape con sarcasmo- estarán buscando una forma de fortalecer la escuela del Señor Oscuro, de resistir dentro de los muros.

— Pero la prueba de seres inteligentes es tan escasas dentro del castillo- dijo el heredero Potter con sorna- que probablemente eso no lo habrán pensado.

**-Salgan - dijo Voldemort, moviéndose hacia delante, usando a Nagini, la serpiente, alrededor de sus hombros, libre de la jaula mágica, mientras Hagrid era obligado a seguirlo. **

**- Harry,- gimió Hagrid, - Oh Harry….Harry**

**- "Alto" –Los mortífagos se detuvieron, separándose para formar una línea viendo hacia las puertas abiertas de la escuela, donde una media luz emanaba desde la entrada del castillo.**

**- "!NO¡" –El grito fue mas terrible ya que jamás alguien habría esperado o soñado que la profesora McGonagall pudiera hacer ese sonido, su exclamación fue acompañada de una mujer riéndose a corta distancia. Bellatrix se regocijaba con la desesperación de McGonagall.**

— ¿Cómo se atreve esa perra a hacer algo como eso?- dijo Harry con la voz llena de rabia, mientras su magia parecía moverse en pequeñas ondas a través de él, haciendo repiqueo suavemente las copas y platos a su alrededor- Se arrepentirá de siquiera intentar burlarse de la profesora McGonagall.

— Agradezco la caballerosidad, señor Potter- dijo la anciana bruja con la voz llena de cariño, un poco ronca por las lágrimas- pero prefiero que se calme un poco, hay que controlar su magia.

— Por supuesto- dijo Harry tomando una respiración profunda- pero eso –dijo con asco- va a suplicar seguir en Azkaban, me aseguraré de ello.

— Por supuesto- dijo Draco Malfoy con sorna- tú solo podrás con una formidable bruja como ella.

— Oh, pequeño Drake, estoy seguro que tía Bella caerá- dijo el ojiverde con desprecio goteando de sus palabras- aunque siempre puedo asegurarme de que tengas un recuerdo de ella para que no la olvides. ¿Qué tal un par de dedos?- termino con una risa cruel mientras veía palidecer a un tono ceniciento el rostro del heredero Malfoy y su madre.

— ¡Señor Potter!- dijo indignado el viejo director mientras veía levemente horrorizado el niño delante de él.

— Y allí va para arruinar mi diversión- dijo Harry con desdén- será mejor seguir con la lectura.- interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Dumbledore iba a decir.

**Allí, en el castillo, la puerta abierta del corredor estaba llena de gente, a medida que los sobrevivientes de la batalla salían a enfrentar a sus conquistadores y ver la verdad de la muerte de Harry ellos mismos. Voldemort parado un poco mas delante de el cuerpo de su enemigo, deteniendo la cabeza de Nagini con un solo dedo blanco.**

**- "!No¡"- "!No¡"- "Harry", "¡HARRY¡", "¡MALDITO IDIOTA¡" , "¡EGOÍSTA DESCONSIDERADO¡" , "¡MALDITO MALNACIDO COBARDE¡" Las voces de Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron peores que la de McGonagall, pues estaban llenas de ira y desprecio, en vez del dolor y perdida que la de su maestra, sin embargo sus gritos histéricos actuaron como detonador, la multitud de sobrevivientes comenzó a gritarles a los mortífagos hasta…**

— Cuánto aprecio por tu vida Potter- dijo el Señor Malfoy regodeándose en la situación del niño- veo que el mundo aprecia realmente sus esfuerzos.

— Aun no lo puedo creer- dijo Molly Weasley interrumpiendo la replica mordaz de Harry- que fueras allí y te dejaras matar sin haber terminado esta guerra, siempre pensé que al final morirían los dos, y todo volvería a ser perfectamente bien de nuevo- dijo la matriarca viendo al niño que vivió con fuerte desaprobación- solo tenías que ir y echarlo a perder.

— Es cierto Harry, tú simplemente tenías que hacer unas cuantas cosas- dijo el director en forma de reprimenda- pero fallaste miserablemente. Pero es mejor que lo sepamos ahora así no pondremos nuestras esperanzas sobre ti, ya sabremos que serás incapaz de cumplir tu deber de forma correcta.

— Eso es algo que siempre hemos sabido- dijo Sirius con la voz afilada- al fin y al cabo es un bueno para nada.

— Sin embargo, siempre he sido lo suficientemente bueno para ser usado como carne de cañón para Voldemort- dijo Harry con amargura, callando efectivamente a los demás en sus duras palabras.

**- "¡SILENCIO!"- chillo Voldemort, hubo una explosión y destellos de una luz blanca enceguecedora, el silencio cayo sobre todos – ¡Todo acabó!, bájalo Hagrid, colócalo a mis pies, que es donde pertenece. Ven – dijo Voldemort - ¡Harry Potter esta muerto! ¡Entienden ahora, tontos! Nunca fue nada, mas que un niño que se aprovechó de otros para que murieran por él.**

**-Él te venció - grito Neville, rompiendo el hechizo, haciendo que los defensores de Hogwarts empezaran a gritar de nuevo hasta que una nueva explosión extinguió sus voces...**

— Gracias Neville- dijo con cariño Harry- pero será mejor que no te arriesgues por algo así.

— Te esta insultando- dijo el quinto año con firmeza, mientras hipaba levemente luego de haber llorado la muerte de su amigo- no lo voy a permitir.

— Pero ya estoy muerto- dijo Harry con indiferencia- que insulte mi memoria no hará diferencia alguna, pero si no quiero que te pongas en un peligro innecesario, mi vida no vale la tuya, mucho menos lo valdrá mi recuerdo- termino con tal firmeza en su voz que no admitía replica alguna.

**- Fue muerto mientras trataba de huir de los terrenos del castillo – dijo Voldemort, y hubo cierto tono en su voz al decir esta mentira, -"muerto mientras trataba de salvarse a si mismo...".Voldemort se detuvo, un altercado sonó, junto a un grito, entonces otra explosión, una ráfaga de luz y un gruñido de pánico.**

**Alguien se había liberado de la multitud y había atacado a Voldemort.**

** "¿Y quien es este? –dijo con un ligero siseo de serpiente, - ¿Quien se ha ofrecido como voluntario para demostrar lo que sucede a aquellos que continúan peleando cuando ya todo esta perdido?**

**Bellatrix dio una carcajada de placer- "Es Neville Longbotton, mi Señor" ¡El chico que le ha dado a los Carrows tantos problemas! El hijo de los Aurores, ¿recuerda?**

**"Ah si, lo recuerdo", dijo Voldemort, mirando abajo hacia Neville, quien luchaba por ponerse de pie de nuevo, desarmado y desprotegido, parado en la tierra de nadie, entre los sobrevivientes y los mortífagos – Pero eres un sangre limpia, ¿no es así, mi valiente chico?, le preguntó Voldemort a Neville quien seguía enfrentándolo, con las manos vacías apretadas**

— Buena suerte con eso Tom- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- pero primero el infierno se congelará antes de que Neville se una a tu causa- termino con obvio orgullo, haciendo sonrojar profundamente al heredero Longbotton, mientras que otros soltaban bufidos de desprecio, obviamente no creer en el muchacho tímido que todos conocían.

**-"¿Y que si lo soy?" dijo Neville fuerte.**

**-"Demuestras espíritu y coraje, vienes de una familia noble, serías un mortífago invaluable, necesitamos gente como tu, Neville Longbotton"**

**- "Me uniré a ti, ¡cuando el infierno se congele!" dijo Neville, - "¡Ejército de Potter!" Gritó y hubo como respuesta una porra desde la multitud, la cual el hechizo silenciador de Voldemort no pudo detener.**

**-"Esta bien" – dijo Voldemort, con más veneno en la suave voz que en la maldición más potente – Si esa es tu decisión Longbotton, seguiremos el plan original- Voldemort agito su varita, y segundos después, de una de las ventanas del castillo, algo que parecía un pájaro sin forma, voló a través de la neblina aterrizando en la mano de Voldemort. El objeto puntiaguda y viejo: era el sombrero seleccionador.**

**-"No habrá más ceremonias de Selección en Hogwarts" – dijo Voldemort, "No habrá más casas", El emblema, escudo y colores de mi noble antecesor, Salazar Slytherin, serán para todos. ¿No lo crees Neville Longbotton?-Apunto su varita hacia Neville, quien quedo rígido y sin poder moverse, entonces forzó al sombrero a ir a la cabeza de Neville, haciendo que este resbalara hasta debajo de sus ojos, hubo movimientos en la multitud que veía desde el castillo, y como si fueran uno solo los mortífagos alzaron sus varitas, deteniendo a los defensores de Hogwarts.**

**-"Neville va a demostrara ahora que sucede cuando alguien lo suficientemente tonto continua oponiéndose a mi"- dijo Voldemort, y con un movimiento de su varita, causo que el sombrero seleccionador ardiera en llamas. Los gritos desgarraron el atardecer, Neville era una llama, incapaz de moverse. **

— ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Fred con la voz agarrotada- ¿En qué diablos estas pensando Neville?

— No, no, no- repetía incesantemente Luna desde la mesa de Ravenclaw mientras la profesora McGonagall retomaba sus sollozos por la suerte de otro de sus leones.

— Es que no tienen sentido de autoperservación- dijo con la voz apretada de rabia el profesor Snape- malditos Gryffindor impulsivos.

— Yo…yo….- tartamudeaba Neville con el rostro en llamas, no podía creer que simplemente se hubiese puesto de pie en contra de Voldemort así.

— Estarás bien, Neville- dijo con confianza Harry mientras una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo una muy conmocionada Hermione- Neville simplemente morirá quemado vivo, y tú dices que estará bien. Eres un maniaco malnacido, Potter- escupió la última palabra con veneno.

— Si eso es lo que deseas a tus amigos, Potter- dijo Nott desde la mesa de Slytherin- no me sorprende que no haya demasiados desgraciados que quieran serlo.

— Estoy seguro que estarás bien, Neville- repitió Harry como si no hubiese ningún comentario- Yo no moriría sin asegurarme antes de que cada uno de mis amigos estuviese perfectamente a salvo.

**Entonces muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. Se oyó un rugido a lo lejos de la escuela, como si miles de personas llegaran desde miles de lugares fuera de la vista de las paredes y se dirigieran al castillo, dejando escapar largos gritos de guerra, al mismo tiempo Grawp apareció por detrás del castillo y gritó –"¡HAGGER!" **

**Su llanto fue contestado por los rugidos de los gigantes de Voldemort quienes corrieron hacia Grawp como en estampida, ocasionando un terremoto, entonces se oyeron cascos y los arcos, miles de flechas fueron disparadas de improviso hacia los mortífagos, quienes corrieron gritando de sorpresa. **

— No puedo creer que los centauros simplemente se unieron a esta guerra- dijo en un susurro aturdido el profesor de pociones- ellos no han participado en una guerra de magos en más de mil años.

— Bueno, probablemente hace más de mil años no habían encontrado razones para unirse- dijo con su voz tranquila Kinglesh, mirando brevemente de reojo a Harry- pero en todo caso es una buena noticia para nosotros.

**Con un solo movimiento, Neville se deshizo del hechizo petrificante, el sombrero envuelto en llamas se cayo, mientras que Neville sacaba de adentro algo plateado con un mango brillante de rubíes. El ruido de la espada no pudo ser oído sobre el rugido de la multitud que se acercaba o sobre los sonidos de los gigantes o de la estampida de los centauros y sin embargo pareció que todos lo vieron. **

**Con un solo golpe Neville cortó la gran cabeza de la serpiente, la cual voló en el aire, mientras que Voldemort permanecía con la boca abierta en un grito de furia que nadie pudo oír; el cuerpo de la serpiente golpeo el suelo a sus pies, inerte. **

— Siempre te dije que eras un verdadero Gryffindor, Neville- dijo Harry con orgullo- y esto solo lo demuestra, además te dije que no me equivocaba al darte mi confianza con lo que había que hacer.

— No puedo creer que el papanatas de Longbotton pudiese hacer algo como eso- dijo aturdido el heredero Malfoy mirando fijamente al Gryffindor.

— El señor Tenebroso no estará contento con esto- dijo Narcisa Malfoy con la voz arrogante- habrá mucho que pagar por matar a su serpiente.- termino haciendo que muchos palidecieran pensando en la venganza del poderoso mago oscuro.

**El grito de Hagrid se oyó más fuerte que todos.**

**-"¡HARRY!" – Grito Hagrid, "¡HARRY! ¡NO HA HARRY!" – Sus gritos hicieron que todos se fijaran en el pequeño cuerpo en el suelo, mientras Voldemort le apuntaba con su varita, enviando llamas de un profundo color negro, haciendo que lo que una vez fue Harry Potter se consumiera hasta las cenizas frente al castillo. **

— ¡No!- fue el grito que resonó por el gran comedor a esas palabras de los dolientes del niño que vivió, mientras nuevas rondas de lágrimas se empezaban a escuchar.

— Maldito bastardo- exclamo McGonagall con ira mientras sus mejillas enrojecían por el violento llanto- ¿cómo se atreve?, ¿cómo?, eso no era necesario… él ya tenía su victoria.

— No tendré una tumba- fue el murmullo tranquilo que venía de Harry Potter, y aunque su voz había sido tenue todos habían sido capaces de oírla. Su rostro estaba en una expresión perpleja pero aparte de ella nada podía darles una idea acerca de lo que pensaba el niño de quince años.

— Quizás sea mejor así- dijo Dumbledore en un tono pesaroso- no habrá cuerpo que pueda ser usado en un ritual oscuro, después de todo.

— ¿En realidad te estas escuchando, Albus?- dijo el jefe de la casa de Slytherin con los puños apretados- , ¿estás incluso pensando?- mientras negaba con la cabeza como si eso ayudara para despejar sus pensamientos- será mejor seguir, yo solo quiero acabar con esto, de una vez para todas. Ya no hay duda de que Potter ha muerto.

**Entonces el caos reinaba. **

**Los centauros estaban ahuyentando a los mortífagos, todos sentían la estampida de los gigantes, y cada vez mas cerca cientos de refuerzos salidos de quien sabe donde: grandes criaturas aladas, golpeando contra las cabezas de los gigantes de Voldemort: los Thestrals y un Buckbeak, el hipogrifo arañando sus ojos, mientras Grawp les pegaba, los magos defensores de Hogwarts y los mortífagos eran empujados hacia dentro del castillo. **

Los estudiantes como uno negaron con desesperación sin querer, sin poder imaginar el lugar que era su hogar convertido en un campo de batalla. Mientras los profesores cerraron cansadamente los ojos sin poder creer que tanta destrucción hubiese alcanzado al castillo. El futuro solo se veía sombrío delante de ellos, esta lectura cada vez parecía más como una maldición, que cualquier otra cosa.

**Todos pasaban hacia el Gran Salón, donde se unieron a la gran batalla que tenia lugar dentro. Y había más y mas gente entrando, Charlie Weasley al lado de Horace Slughorn, quien aun utilizaba una pijama esmeralda. Parecía que todo amigo y familiar de los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se habían quedado a luchar aparecía, junto con los vendedores y habitantes de Hogsmeade. **

**Los centauros Bane, Ronan y Magorian entraron en la gran estancia haciendo sonar sus herraduras, mientras que desde detrás la puerta que daba a la cocina estaba llena de sus flechas. Los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts aparecieron en la entrada, gritando y llevando largos cuchillos, a la cabeza de ellos, con el emblema de Regulus Black colgando y balanceándose de su cuello, iba Kreacher, su voz de rana mugidora predominaba sobre todo **

**- ¡Peleen! ¡Peleen! ¡Peleen por mi maestro, defensor de los elfos domésticos! ¡Pelea contra el señor tenebroso, en el nombre del valiente Regulus y el leal Harry Potter! ¡Peleen! **

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Kreacher, solo parece encariñado con el maldito mocoso- dijo Sirius con desprecio- esa es solo otra prueba de lo mal que el imbécil esta si puede ser solamente tolerado por ese elfo- termino con su perorata.

A decir verdad todos los reunidos solo querían saber como terminaría esta batalla, que sería lo que sucedería, que sería de ellos y del mundo que conocían, así que no le prestaron mucha atención al animago, mientras se reservaban sus propios comentarios.

**Iban golpeando y acuchillando los tobillos de los mortífagos, sus pequeñas caras brillaban con malicia, a todos lados donde se mirara los mortífagos iban cayendo en grandes números, derrotados por hechizos, arrancando flechas de sus heridas, apuñalados en las piernas por los elfos, o simplemente tratando de escapar pero siendo tragados de nuevo por la horda que entraba. **

**Pero no había terminado. Voldemort estaba en el centro de la batalla, atacando todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Mientras el Gran Salón se iba llenando con más y más gente, George y Lee Jordan tiraban a Yaxley al piso, Dolohov cayó con un grito bajo las manos de Flitwick, vio a Walden Macnair siendo aventado de un extremo al otro del cuarto por Hagrid, pegando en la pared y deslizándose inconsciente al suelo. Vio a Ron y Neville acabar con Fenrir Greyback. Aberfoth deteniendo a Rookwood, Arthur y Percy derribando a Thicknesse, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy corriendo a través de la multitud, sin pelear, gritando y buscando a su hijo.**

**Voldemort ahora luchaba con McGonagall, Slughorn, y Kingsley todos a la vez, había un odio en su cara, mientras los demás se movían alrededor de él, incapaces de matarlo. **

**Bellatrix también seguía peleando, unos metros mas lejos de Voldemort, y tal como su maestro luchaba con tres a la vez: Hermione, Ginny y Luna, todas combatiendo lo mejor que podían, pero Bellatrix las igualaba a las tres. Dirigiendo hechizos oscuros letales a las tres brujas, cuando una maldición asesina paso muy cerca de Ginny, esquivando la muerte por muy poco. **

— ¡Merlín!, ¡No!, ¡Ginny!, ¡Mi hija!, ¡No!- fueron los gritos confusos de la familia de pelirrojos y algunos estudiantes, mientras la mayoría solo abría la boca horrorizados.

**- "¡NO MI HIJA, MALDITA!- La señora Weasley se quito la capa, mientras corría, liberando sus brazos. Bellatrix se rio viendo el nuevo reto que venía.**

**-¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO! Gritó la señora Weasley a las tres chicas, Y con un simple movimiento de su varita comenzó la lucha, todos los presentes vieron con terror como la varita de Molly Weasley se doblaba, mientras Bellatrix Lestrange sonreía. Haces de luz volaron de ambas varitas, el piso alrededor de ellas se quebró, ambas mujeres peleaban a morir.**

— Impresionante- fue una de las únicas palabras entendibles de los susurros excitados de los que oían el duelo ser narrado por la voz tranquila del hechizo.

— No hay nada más feroz que una madre protegiendo a sus hijos- dijo Harry en un tono cariñoso mientras una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios, pensando en su propia madre.

**-¡No señora Weasley! –gritaron varios estudiantes, mientras corrían en su ayuda.- ¡Atrás, atrás, ella es MIA!- Miles de personas se pegaron contra las paredes viendo las dos peleas, Voldemort y sus tres oponentes, Bellatrix y Molly.**

**- ¿Qué pasará con tus hijos cuando te mate? – insinuó Bellatrix, tan enojada como su maestro, mientras las maldiciones de Molly danzaban a su alrededor - ¿Cuando mami se muera de la misma forma que Freddy?**

**-¡Jamás- tocaras- a – ninguno- de – mis – hijos – de - nuevo! – gritó la señora Weasley. **

**Bellatrix se rio con la misma risa de hilaridad que el bastardo de su primo Sirius había emitido cuando callo detrás del velo, cuando la maldición de Molly, paso por encima del brazo de Bellatrix y dio exacto en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón. La sonrisa malévola de Bellatrix se congeló en su cara, sus ojos parecían salirse: en una fracción de segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y cayó, la multitud rugió y Voldemort gritó. **

— ¡Sí!- fue el rugido ensordecedor de la multitud mientras celebrara la pequeña victoria de tener a la psicópata bruja fuera del panorama.

— Mi más sentido pésame- dijo Harry con la voz serena- por la muerte de su hermana, Señora Malfoy.

— La burla no es necesaria, Potter- dijo Narcisa con odio rebozando su voz.

— No es una burla- dijo el joven mago tranquilamente- solo la cortesía correcta, aunque no se equivoque su muerte me alegra, no obstante era su familia.- termino dejando a una multitud extrañada ante su comportamiento.

**McGonagall, Kingsley y Slughorn fueron arrojados hacia atrás, cayendo en el aire, mientras la furia de Voldemort explotaba con la fuerza de una bomba, Voldemort levantó su varita y la apunto directamente hacia la profesora de transfiguración, mientras todos los presentes parecían simplemente congelados.**

— Más le vale detenerse- susurro amenazantemente el ojiverde, emanando un sentido de rabia que hizo estremecerse a muchos.

— No, Minerva, no tú- dijo la profesora Sprout mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de su amiga- tú no te puedes marchar también.

— Esta bien, Pomona- dijo la profesora McGonagall con la voz tranquila aunque su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal- todo estará bien. mientras todos los estudiantes la veían fijamente como si temiera que ella fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

**-¡Avada Kedavra! - rugió el mago oscuro, el hechizo verde jade acelero hacia el pecho de la anciana bruja cuando de repente antes de tocarla un escudo se expandió en medio del Salón, de un hermoso color dorado que parecía emitir una sensación de paz de sí misma. Todos en el Salón guardaron silencio temeroso, mientras Voldemort miraba a su alrededor buscando la fuente del hechizo.**

— ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- fue el susurro temeroso de Tonks, mientras los demás estaban simplemente demasiado aturdidos para decir una palabra.

**Cuando una figura parecía formarse del escudo mismo, tomando la silueta de un hombre, cuando de repente Harry Potter estaba allí, en medio del salón, sin embargo su forma era brumosa como si fuese visto a través de un vidrio empañado, pero con cada pequeño detalle de su rostro totalmente visible. **

— Eres un fantasma- dijo en un tono miserable el director de Hogwarts.

— No- dijo con firmeza Harry- yo jamás optaría por ese camino, si muero lo tomare como la oportunidad de escapar de toda la basura a la que me he visto obligado, yo jamás volvería como un fantasma. Aunque no entiendo lo que está sucediendo.

— Simplemente no hay forma de regresar de la muerte- dijo Dumbledore con la voz irritada- no de manera diferente como un fantasma- termino afirmando de manera tal que todos solo esperaban que el hechizo comenzará a leer de nuevo, para no ver a su director enojado, inclusive los Malfoy mayores se retorcían suavemente en su asiento. Sin embargo, Harry le sostenía la mirada con el mentón ligeramente inclinado hacia afuera en un reto, el no creía en el director, y no daría marcha atrás, estaba seguro que él jamás sería un fantasma.

**Los gritos, las exclamaciones horrorizadas salieron de todas partes: ¡Harry! ¡Estas muerto!, fueron coreadas al unísono. La multitud tenía miedo y un silencio cayó abruptamente mientras Harry y Voldemort se miraban, sin mover un solo músculo.**

**- Es bueno verte de nuevo Tom - dijo Harry en voz alta, y en el silencio reinante su voz fue como la del llamado de una trompeta, aunque tenía una característica de eco, como si viniese de muy lejos. **

— Como mis padres y Cedric en el cementerio- pensó Harry para sí, antes de ver alrededor del gran salón donde solo rostros pálidos o asustados se podían encontrar, todos ellos colgados de cada una de las palabras pronunciadas en la lectura, supuso entonces, que no habría demasiada charla si la mirada casi obsesiva en los ojos de la mayoría era un indicador.

**– ¿Qué eres?–Voldemort siseo.- ¿Por qué sigues vivo cuando sé que te he destruido? – Dijo, con sus ojos rojos a medio abrir - ¿Por qué simplemente te niegas a morir Potter?**

— Porque siempre será divertido decepcionar a los que no desean nada más que verme en una tumba- dijo Harry mirando fijamente a algunos de los estudiantes haciéndoles mover los ojos incomodos-, la cara que ponen cada vez que ven que sigo respirando vale la pena.

**- Estoy muerto – dijo Harry simplemente- No hay mas Horrocruxes para ti. No hay más protección para mí, esta noche uno de nosotros tenía que marcharse para siempre **

**–- Y ese fuiste tú- dijo Voldemort, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y sus ojos rojos fijos, como una serpiente a punto de atacar, cuando Harry solo asintió despreocupadamente - Piensas que puedes derrotarme, el niño que sobrevivió por accidente, y porque Dumbledore estuvo manejando los hilos. **

**–- ¿Accidente, dices? ¿Cuándo mi madre murió salvándome? – pregunto Harry con su voz extrañamente lejana, mientras un frío antinatural parecía levantarse desde las paredes mismas del castillo. Mientras seguían extáticos, manteniendo siempre la misma distancia, para Voldemort no existía ninguna otra cara que la de Harry, - ¿Accidente cuando decidí pelear en el cementerio?, ¿Accidente, que no me haya defendido esta noche, accidente que este muerto y aun así aquí este hablando contigo y a punto de interferir con tus planes nuevamente?**

**- ¡Accidentes! - gritó Voldemort, pero aun no ataco, y la multitud estaba congelada, como si estuvieran petrificados, de miles en el salón, solo ellos dos parecían estar vivos. – Accidente, suerte y el hecho de que te hayas escondido detrás de grandes hombres y mujeres, permitiéndome matarlos antes que a ti **

**–- Nunca hubo nadie dispuesto a protegerme por su vida a parte de mis padres, yo nunca fui su héroe Tom, solo su marioneta– dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacia Voldemort, mirándose directamente a los ojos, el verde en el rojo. – Sin embargo esta noche no podrás ser capaz de matar a nadie mas, ¿No lo comprendes? Yo estaba dispuesto a morir para evitar que los lastimaras.**

— ¡Oh!- dijo Harry con un tono de comprensión- así que lo logre.

— ¿Qué fue lo que lograste?- pregunto Dumbledore en un tono casi hambriento, justo al mismo tiempo que Hermione.

— Eso es para mí saber y para ustedes averiguar- dijo Harry con una sonrisa cada vez mayor cuando vio la mirada de pura rabia y frustración en los ojos de ambos entrometidos.

**- ¡Pero no moriste, estas aquí!- grito con rabia el señor oscuro mientras daba un breve paso hacia atrás alejándose del espectro de Harry Potter.**

**- ¡Oh, Tom! Pero esa era mi intención, fue lo que hice, lo mismo que mi madre hizo, están protegidos de ti, todos ellos por esta noche y algunos por siempre, ¿no te diste cuenta? No los puedes torturar, no los puedes tocar. No aprendes de tus errores ¿Verdad Riddle? **

— Les dije que estarían a salvo- dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos y aquellos que apreciaba - yo nunca sería tan egoísta de morir sin asegurarme que estarán a salvo.- sus palabras hicieron que muchos tragaran saliva nerviosamente, pues ¿qué tan poderoso era el niño que vivió?, si podía hacer algo así después de su muerte.

**–- No te atrevas…**

**- Si me atrevo – dijo Harry- Se cosas que tú no sabes Tom Riddle. Se muchísimas cosas importantes que tu no. ¿Quieres oír algunas de ellas antes de que cometas otro error?- Voldemort no hablo, pero siguió retrocediendo suavemente, mientras Harry avanzaba impasible.**

**- ¿Es el amor de nuevo? – dijo Voldemort, contrayendo su cara de serpiente – La solución favorita de Dumbledore, el amor, la que él dice que conquistó a la muerte. Sin embargo el amor no impidió que cayera en mi maldición del sueño. El amor que no impidió aplastar a tu madre sangre-sucia como una cucaracha, Potter. Y nadie parece amarte lo suficiente para correr en tu ayuda esta vez y protegerte de mi maldición. **

**- No Tom, no es el amor – dijo Harry, con la voz extrañamente melancólica**

**- Si no es el amor- dijo Voldemort -Entonces debes de tener una magia que yo no poseo, o quizá un arma más poderosa que la mía-**

**- Ambas – dijo Harry, y vio muecas de terror atravesar la cara de serpiente, mismas que desaparecieron inmediatamente. Voldemort empezó a reírse, y el sonido era más atemorizante que sus gritos, una risa loca, que hizo eco en todo el salón.**

Esto provoco un temblor en los reunidos que estaban extrañamente quietos y silenciosos absorbidos por completos en la historia que narraba los horrores de un futuro cercano.

**- ¿Crees que sabes más magia que yo?- dijo- ¡Que yo!, Lord Voldemort, que ha realizado magia que ni el mismo Dumbledore llegó a soñar**

**- Oh el soñó con ella – dijo Harry con desdén- el viejo ambicioso las pensó pero sabía mucho mas que tú, y también era mucho menos poderoso para intentarlas. Pero no, ese no es el tipo de magia que yo poseo Tom. Además tengo un mensaje de la muerte para ti.**

Esas palabras hicieron que miradas inquietas se dirigieran a Harry, pues sonaba como si la Muerte fuese una persona y Potter hubiese tenido una conversación con ella. Algo que nunca se había registrado en el mundo de la magia.

**–- ¿Qué tonto sueño es este? - dijo Voldemort, pero aun no atacó y sus ojos rojos seguían clavados en Harry. **

**–- No eres inmortal, Riddle – dijo Harry con el tono solemne cargado de poder– Y nunca podrás volver a intentar ese camino, pertenecerás a la muerte Tom, en algún momento serás suyo, y en ese instante te estará esperando para retribuirte lo que mereces, para hacerte pagar por pretender burlarla– dijo Harry mientras el rostro de Voldemort se contraía – Y cuando ese momento llegue Tom, en ese momento yo y tú nos enfrentaremos una vez más. Me asegurare de llevarte conmigo al otro lado del velo- término el espectro con una promesa en la voz.**

— No ha terminado- dijo Harry con la voz sumamente cansada- a pesar de todo, aun no ha acabado, aun tendré que…. Parece que no habrá un descanse en paz para mí.- termino pareciendo muchos más años de los que realmente tenía, como si hubiese vivido mil vidas y ninguna hubiese sido buena.

**- No, es posible - dijo Voldemort con el miedo filtrándose en su tono– tú no puedes hacer eso, estas muerto. **

**–- Claro que estoy muerto – dijo Harry, después de una risa escalofriante- pero pude elegir Tom, regresar o morir, y he decidido abrazar a la muerte, irme con ella, aquí no hay nada más que dolor para mí, no tengo nada porque regresar.**

** –- ¡No importa! – grito Voldemort quien había esta escuchando cada palabra atentamente, pero ahora dejo escapar una loca risa – No puedes hacer nada, no en el reino de los vivos.**

— Elegiste la opción de los cobardes- dijo Dumbledore como si esperara amonestar a su estudiante- estoy avergonzado de ti, y tus padres también lo harían.

— Ya hemos aclarado esto, anciano, - dijo Harry con desprecio- que mis padres están orgullosos de mí. Lo que creas de mi no me importa, de hecho aprecio más la opinión de Voldie, que la tuya, y tercero por una vez en dieciséis años estoy pensando en mí. Así que ahórrate tu maldito discurso de culpa, porque si no tengo una sola jodida cosa por lo que vivir, no es precisamente por mis decisiones- termino mirando con intención al anciano de ojos azules, que simplemente no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

**-Te equivocas– dijo Harry - Esta noche hare una última cosa por el mundo de la magia, les daré la oportunidad de enfrentar la guerra, de agruparse y prepararse. Les permitiré luchar por su futuro, tomar su destino en sus propias manos, lo que aquí suceda devendrá por sus propios méritos. Me limitaré a dar por finalizada esta batalla, les devolveré a su líder de la maldición del sueño, y les permitiré cobijarse bajo Hogwarts. Esta será únicamente su lucha.**

— Parece que Potter sigue siendo un egoísta completo- dijo el profesor Snape goteando prácticamente sarcasmo de su boca-, ¿no te parece Albus?

**Y tú y yo Tom, bueno en algún momento nos veremos de nuevo- dijo el niño con una sonrisa torcida mientras una luz palpitante comenzaba a expandirse desde él- por ahora disfruta de tu guerra y del dominio del mundo mágico.**

**Al finalizar sus palabras, una onda de luz se extendió por el Gran Salón cegando momentáneamente a los allí reunidos. Cuando los ojos se acostumbraron una vez más, se dieron cuenta que ya no había mortífagos alrededor, solo las caras pálidas y manchadas de sangre y suciedad de los defensores del castillo.**

**No había rastro de Harry Potter, además de una suave bruma dorada donde había estado de pie.**

Solo el silencio aturdido recibió la última frase leída por el hechizo, siendo la conmoción demasiado grande para todos.

— Bueno- dijo Harry con una sonrisa depredadora- ahora tendrán oportunidad de demostrar lo estúpido que yo fui, es una guerra completamente suya.

* * *

**NA: **¿Qué creen que sigue en esta historia? Por favor espero sus Reviews sobre lo que les pareció este capítulo


	4. Capitulo 3 Interludio

**_Disclaimer: _**_Cada persona, detalle, lugar o narggle que reconozcas es invención de J.K. Rowling._

**INTERLUDIO I.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se quedo con los ojos bajos, mirando fijamente sus manos viejas y arrugadas que descansaban en su regazo, mientras trataba de luchar contra las lágrimas traicioneras que parecían empujar constantemente contra sus ojos.

Hace muchos años él no había sentido una cantidad de vergüenza como esta, no solo cada uno de sus cuidadosos planes para entrenar al niño Potter había fallado, sino que además parecía que tendrían que vérselas con una guerra mágica descarnada y brutal. A penas quedaban dos años para prepararse, y al parecer iban a empezar perdiendo solo porque el mocoso bueno para nada se había dejado asesinar, si no fuera tan estúpido seguramente…

Su propia sentencia mental se corto abruptamente, al haber cometido el error de mirar brevemente en dirección del adolescente de cabello negro. Ver esos ojos verdes, era como verse en un espejo profundo y claro, cada una de las cosas que hizo y que terminaron lastimando al niño, cada palabra airada que le había dirigido, cada condena que en su contra había realizado, parecía venirse contra él como una avalancha, sus propias excusas parecían cojas y tristes dentro de él.

Pero seguía siendo mucho más sencillo solo enojarse, poner toda la culpa sobre el maldito chico. Ahora estaba seguro que simplemente sería más sencillo que Harry jamás hubiese nacido, al fin y al cabo el mundo mágico parecía terminar de nuevo en guerra, solo que el Señor Tenebroso de turno estaba mucho más furioso, (otra vez por culpa del bastardo Potter), y él nunca se hubiese visto obligado a tomar decisiones tan duras, él podría seguir siendo el poderoso pero benevolente líder de la luz. Sí en este momento él deseaba haber asfixiado al niño en vez de ponerlo en el portal de los Dursley o que los muggle pudieran haberlo matado antes de que hubiese llegado a Hogwarts.

Y a esto solo le sumaba la confusión que sentía por la magia realizada por el ojiverde, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese vuelto de la muerte como algo más que un fantasma?, ¿cómo era posible que pareciera conservar parte de su poder a pesar de no estar entre los vivos?, y sobre todo, ¿cómo se las había arreglado para proteger a Minerva del Avada Kedavra, dónde aprendió algo así?

Esta línea de pensamientos no hizo nada por aliviar su molestia por el contrario solo las agrando, ese maldito niño malcriado había ocultado sus verdaderos poderes, el alcance de sus habilidades, sin cualquier cosa de lo que había visto hasta ahora.

Sí, el mocoso definitivamente no era más que un despreciable egoísta que estaba mejor muerto, que era demasiado inútil como para poder finalizar la guerra mágica, tener quince años no era una excusa, solo su estupidez era una razón de peso allí, y aun así, ese macabro humor que había estado mostrando solo era una razón obvia de que si Tom no lo hubiese matado, él lo hubiera terminado haciendo pues era obvio que el mocoso iba oscuro.

Por ahora le quedaba la tranquilidad de que el mocoso moriría en un par de años, y todo estaría mejor. Solo debía recordar no verlo a los ojos, pues en ese momento la culpa y vergüenza comenzaban a subir por su garganta, y cada vez más sus excusas sonaban flojas, incluso a sí mismo.

* * *

**NA:** He pensado los interludios como una breve mirada a los sentimientos de algunos de los personajes, sobre lo leído o Harry. El siguiente capítulo es totalmente UA, y se desarrollará en un mundo de guerra mágica carente de un héroe.

Espero sus Reviews, ya que me encantaría saber cómo creen que será un mundo así, cómo sería el mundo de la magia sin Harry pero con un Voldie completamente vivo.


End file.
